The Mountain and The Sea (traducción)
by sophiemalfoygranger
Summary: Hermione Granger estaba perfectamente feliz con su vida, su trabajo como aprendiz de sanador, su gato feo y su linda casita. Entonces, Draco Malfoy tuvo que ir y arruinarlo todo, típico idiota. [Post-Hogwarts] Todos los derechos a su repectiva autora.
1. Chapter 1

The Mountain and The Sea

"Tú me llamas montaña, y yo te llamo mar. Me mantendré alto y seguro y te veré tragarme"- Mountain and The Sea por Ingrid Michaelson.

 **Capítulo 1**

Sumario: Hermione Granger estaba perfectamente feliz con su vida, su trabajo como aprendiz de sanador, su gato feo y su linda casita. Entonces, Draco Malfoy tuvo que ir y arruinarlo todo, típico idiota. [Post-Hogwarts]

Aviso: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago la traducción de esta historia cuya autora es .

: Thank you so much for let me translate your story. This is for you.

Hermione Granger bufó y sopló unos mechones rebeldes de cabello de su cara. Sus rizos color chocolate se caían rápidamente del moño suelto que se había hecho en un intento de quitarse el lío de la cara mientras trabajaba. Ella debería haber tomado el consejo del sanador Wong y comenzado a usar productos mágicos en su cabello, pero era notoriamente obstinada y algunos hábitos no mueren tan fácilmente. Empujó sus ropas de un color azul claro sobre su codo y mojó otra tira de gasa en la poción frente a ella. Después de asegurarse de que estaba completamente mojada con el líquido espeso y amarillo, la colocó con cuidado en la pierna de la niña que yacía en la cama junto a ella.

Con un esfuerzo considerable mantuvo la mirada lejos de la cara de dolor de la niña o la de su madre, que se aferraba a la pequeña mano de su hija. Si miraba ahora, sabía que perdería toda apariencia de profesionalismo y comenzaría a llorar. La niña, Serena, tenía solo 4 años y había terminado en la sala de quemaduras de San Mungo después de tropezar y caer cerca del fuego del caldero de su padre. La _llama eterna,_ que había estado utilizando para su poción, había encendido la mayor parte de su ropa, quemando su piel y cabello casi instantáneamente. Su padre había logrado desvanecer su ropa quemada antes de que todo su cuerpo fuera consumido por el fuego azul brillante, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Tenía quemaduras que cubrían más del 60% de su cuerpo, y como el fuego había sido de origen mágico, no sanó de la misma manera que una quemadura normal bajo cuidados mágicos. Cada cuatro horas uno de los aprendices de sanadores tenía que empapar su piel en una poción específicamente diseñada para contrarrestar los efectos de la llama mágica y para tratar de evitar que sufriera.

Hermione se estremeció levemente al oír que el tenso silbido del aire provenía de Serena. La poción era suave una vez que estaba encendida, pero la eliminación de la gasa vieja y su reemplazo resultaba dolorosa. Cada vez que Hemione la tocaba en lo más mínimo, la joven bruja soltaba un suave gemido de dolor. Eso la había estado comiendo desde que conoció a la niña dos días antes. Cuidadosamente, continuó poniendo la gasa empapada de poción sobre sus quemaduras, tratando de no hacer una mueca. El color de la poción hacía que todo pereciera peor, en la parte superior de la piel ampollada, que lloraba fluidos claros, la mezcla amarilla hacía que las heridas de la niña parecieran extremadamente infectadas.

"Estás haciendo un trabajo espectacular, dulzura" Hermione le susurró suavemente, sin quitar los ojos de su trabajo.

"Duele" Serena murmuró, claramente tratando de ser valiente. Su madre dejo salir un sonido ahogado.

"Lo sé, hermosa, lo sé" Hermione dijo, cortando otra pieza de gasa, "Pero ayuda con la sanación de las quemaduras, así que al final el dolor valdrá la pena".

Le echó un vistazo a la cara de la niña, sus rasgos gorditos se endurecieron con determinación, mientras asentía con valentía a pesar de las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse sobre sus mejillas. Hermione le sonrió y se inclinó más cerca de su cara, y en un audible susurro le dijo, "Sé dónde está el pote de helado con tu nombre, ¿debería traértelo cuando terminemos aquí?"

Serena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su cara perdiendo la mueca de dolor por un segundo, y asintió.

"Bien, entonces terminemos con esta fiesta, ¿okay?"

Hermione volvió a trabajar en las heridas de la niña, y unos tensos minutos después fue capaz de limpiar los suplementos y dar por finalizado el trabajo. Luego de prometer volver con el helado de Serena, Hermione salió de la habitación para tomar un respiro. Se dirigía hacia la cafetería para comprar el helado de Serena cuando se encontró a Pansy Parkinson dirigiéndose en la misma dirección. Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza a la mujer, quien le devolvió el saludo de forma silenciosa, y se puso a su lado mientras continuaban su camino. A pesar de haber sido cautelosas cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento en San Mungo, a lo largo de dos años pudieron dejar la historia que habían compartido en el pasado, o al menos la mayor parte. Ciertamente no eran amigas, sin embargo, tampoco eran enemigas. Charlaban cuando se les presentaba la oportunidad, mayormente las conversaciones se basaban es sus pacientes y algún que otro caso complicado, nunca nada personal, y se ayudaban mutuamente si alguna necesitaba un favor. Hermione nunca se sentía cómoda con Pansy a su alrededor, porque era difícil dejar de considerar que la otra chica intentó entregar a su mejor amigo para salvarse, pero lo llevaba lo mejor que podía.

"¿Estás en el turno de la noche?" preguntó Pansy para romper el silencio.

"Si, hasta las 10 AM, ¿tú?"

"Salgo a medianoche" replicó mientras entraban a la cafetería. Pansy empezó a dirigirse hacia la larga mesa donde estaban todas las opciones de cafés disponibles.

"¿Café?"

"No, estoy bien" dijo Hermione, "Estoy aquí por helado para Serena".

Pansy sonrió levemente, algo que le había costado a Hermione un tiempo acostumbrarse. "¿Cómo lo está haciendo?" preguntó.

Hermione suspiró mientras observaba a Pansy verter su café. "Es valiente, increíblemente valiente para su edad. Las quemaduras están empezando a mostrar signos de sanación pero a esta velocidad, estará aquí por meses"

La boca de Pansy se torció formando una mueca y siguió a Hermione hacia la sección de snacks donde podía ordenar el helado. "Sus padres son idiotas. No puedo creer que su padre no tenga su espacio de trabajo alejado de los niños".

"No creo que haya pensado en esto" dijo Hermione luego de ordenar dos potes de helado de fresa _polvo de estrellas_. "Seguro pensó que con una puerta cerrada sería suficiente".

Pansy resopló. "No con chicos con poderes. ¿Cuándo van a aprender?"

Hermione arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba un puñado de Sickles para el helado. "Pansy, esto no pasó porque sus padres son nacidos de Muggles".

"No me mires así, Hermione" dijo Pansy en un tono de defensa. "Solo digo que un mago criado en un entorno con magia sabría cómo poner su espacio de trabajo detrás de una línea de edad. Los padres nacidos de Muggles no piensan en esas cosas, ellos creen que al cerrar una puerta estará bien, pero no lo está, y ahora esta niña tiene que pagar por la estupidez de sus padres".

Hermione suspiró. Ella y Pansy a veces tenían debates como este. Eran, definitivamente, mejores que en los días de escuela cuando Pansy se la pasaba gritándole al mundo _sangre sucia_ con regularidad, sin embargo estaban lejos de ser perfectos. Pansy, todavía, mantenía su pensamiento de que los nacidos de Muggles no pertenecían a la sociedad mágica. En los primeros días de su nueva asociación, Hermione había confrontado a la otra mujer sobre sus puntos de vista y le había dicho que, en términos muy claros, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la seguridad de sus pacientes simplemente porque Pansy estaba prejuzgando. Hermione había temido que, si alguna vez Pansy quedaba bajo sus órdenes, peleara por sus status de sangre.

Casi sonríe al recordar la respuesta de Pansy. La mujer había puesto sus dos manos en sus caderas, había arqueado elegantemente una de sus cejas y dicho, "Granger, tal vez no seas una _sangre pura_ pero sé que sabes más sobre magia que cualquiera de los estúpidos de Wizengamont".

Después de que ambas mantuvieran civilizados debates sobre este problema, no llegaron a un acuerdo. A pesar de ver las cosas diferentes, Hermione estaba bien con eso porque Pansy no los trataba de la misma forma de la que hablaba sobre ellos. Les daba el mismo cuidado y atención que a cualquier otro paciente, y eso es lo que valía para Hermione.

"Ella pagó el precio por su estupidez, pero es un estúpido error que cualquier padre descuidado podría haber tenido, independientemente de su educación. ¿Te acuerdas del niño que vino la semana pasada con dos brazos rotos y la clavícula destrozada? Era de una familia de magos, desde muchas generaciones anteriores, pero sus padres no le estaban prestando atención entonces él se subió a la escoba de su hermano. La mala crianza es solamente mala crianza", dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el sector de quemaduras.

Pansy lanzó una mirada de costado hacia la dirección de Hermione, sin ninguna mala intención detrás, es solo que no le gustaba que le demostraran que estaba equivocada. "Voy a revisar nuestros archivos de los últimos seis meses y a contar todos los casos donde padres nacidos de Muggles hicieron algo estúpido y sus hijos terminaron lastimados versus las familias de magos, y ahí vas a darte cuenta".

Hermione se rió, "Si haces eso Pansy, no voy a quedarme hasta tarde para ayudarte".

"Por supuesto que no lo harás", gruñó Pansy mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Serena. Hermione sonrió al ver a la pequeña niña sentada en su cama hablando tranquilamente con su madre.

Hermione le tendió el pote de helado con una sonrisa "¿fresa _polvo de estrellas_ , alguien? _"._

La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de la niña valió todo esfuerzo llevado a cabo en su tratamiento. Hermione sabía que no debía tener favoritos entre sus pacientes, pero no pudo evitarlo con este. La niña, como muchos otros niños, no se merecía estar allí. Debería de estar jugando como cualquier otra niña de cuatro años, recibiendo golpes y rasguños que podrían ser curados con solo una palabra, no con un prolongado tratamiento. Lo mínimo que Hermione podía hacer era mimarla un poco mientras estaba allí. Ella camino hacia un costado de la cama y miró a la madre de Serena "¿te importaría?".

La mano derecha de Serena, la cual usaba, había sido quemada por lo cual no podía alimentarse a sí misma, así que tenía que ser alimentada en la boca en cada comida. A veces uno de los padres hacía esta tarea ya que los aprendices no tenían tiempo de sobra, pero Serena había sido la última paciente que Hermione revisó antes de su descanso así que podía permitirse el tiempo. La madre de Serena inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Te importa si salgo para llamar a su padre por la _red flu_?".

"Ve", dijo Pansy detrás de Hermione. "Nosotras nos quedaremos con ella".

"Gracias", dijo la madre mientras se iba.

Hermione se sentó en la punta de la cama del hospital, con cuidado de no empujarse o rozarse contra ella. "¿Estás lista para esto?".

"Yep!" dijo Serena alegremente, abriendo su boca.

Hermione recogió una larga cucharada, del rosado y espumoso helado, y la sostuvo en la boca de la niña. Ella hizo un adorable sonido " _hoomph_ " mientras sus labios se cerraban alrededor de la cuchara y Hermione escuchó reír a Pansy cuando se sentaba en la silla donde antes estaba la madre.

"¿Está bueno?", le preguntó Pansy, Serena asintió mientras Hermione sostenía otra cucharada. "Era mi favorito cuando era pequeña, también".

"También me gusta la menta con chispas de chocolate y _duendecillo púrpura_ , dijo Serena antes de hacer otro " _hoomphing_ " con la boca llena.

"¿No es ese el que te hace tener la voz más alta y chillona?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Yep" dijo Serena radiante mientras Pansy y Hermione compartían una mirada que decía que jamás le darían a Serena helado de sabor _duendecillo púrpura_ mientras esté a su cargo.

Luego de un par más de bocas llenas, el pote estaba casi vacío y Serena estaba feliz mientras Pansy se relajaba con su café, y compartían cotilleos apropiados para una niña de cuatro años. El olor de la bebida era tentador y Hermione se estaba empezando a arrepentir de no haberse comprado una. Raspó el fondo del pote, obteniendo la última cucharada del helado.

"Okay, esta es la última", dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la pequeña niña. "Déjame ver esa lengua!".

Serena se rió y sacó su lengua afuera. Como se esperaba, brillaba como miles de diamantes, a causa del helado. Hermione hizo un gran espectáculo al examinar su lengua, haciendo que la niña moviera la cabeza de aquí para allá, antes de anunciar "¡Está perfecta!".

Serena se rió otra vez, justo cuando su madre entraba por la puerta. La bruja mayor le sonrió a Hermione y a Pansy.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu helado, querida?", le preguntó a su hija.

"¡Mira, mamá!" Serena sacó su lengua para que su madre la inspeccionara.

"Oh! Mira eso"

"La sanadora Granger dijo que estaba per-"

" _Cierren toda la sección siete sanadores y aprendices! Cierren toda la sección siete sanadores y aprendices! Código rojo en la sala 4! Repito, cierren toda la sección siete sanadores y aprendices por código rojo en la sala 4!_

Hermione apoyó el pote y le dio a Serena un beso rápido en la frente donde la piel estaba perfecta. "Me tengo que ir corazón, pórtate bien, te veré en un par de horas, ok?".

Ambas, Hermione y Pansy dejaron la habitación rápidamente. "¿Podrías ir a verla en tres horas y media? Si no estoy de vuelta, asegúrate de que sus vendajes sean cambiados".

Pansy asintió. "Por supuesto, ve. Envíame una nota y déjame saber si necesitas a otro aprendiz para que se encargue de tus pacientes".

"Gracias, Pansy!" dijo Hermione mientras corría por el hall de entrada.

Hermione era un aprendiz de sanador de la sección siete, alguien que se especializaba en el tratamiento y curación de las criaturas mágicas. Tomó una significante cantidad de habilidad tratar a personas no mágicas porque a veces su patrimonio les otorgaba protección contra brujas y magos. También era difícil actuar de forma natural para tratar a los pacientes, y había que tener mucho cuidado con el uso de pociones y hechizos ya que nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar alguien sin magia. Mientras Hermione corría hacia la sala cuatro, escucho una conmoción que venía de una de las salas. Acelerando, se apresuró para ver que la antes tranquila sala estaba hecha todo un caos.

Había un montón de sanadores y aprendices alrededor de un paciente con las varitas en alto. De la cama salían como chillidos de pájaro de tono alto y llenos de furia. En el segundo que le tomó a Hermione reaccionar vio el pie del paciente salía de la cama y pateaba de lleno a un sanador, mandándolo a volar unos metros más atrás, mientras otro perdía el agarre a uno de los brazos. Hubo el inconfundible sonido de un hueso rompiéndose cuando el paciente golpeó a uno de los sanadores en la cara. Hermione corrió hacia la cama para sostenerlo de los hombros.

Mientras Hermione alcanzaba la cama, uno de los aprendices, rápido como un rayo, volvió a agarrar el brazo del paciente. Era increíble, luego del dolor que debe de haber sufrido luego de semejante golpe. Hermione sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y usó ambas manos para agarrarlo por los hombros. Al menos Hermione sabía que el paciente era un "él".

Estaba insegura porque, por el momento, el paciente no tenia una cara humana. Donde debía estar la boca había un largo y blanco pico, del cual provenía un sonido parecido al llanto de un pájaro, los ojos ya no eran ovalados como el de los humanos, sino que eran circulares como el de un águila. El resto de la cara del paciente se había reducido como la de un ave, con pequeñas plumas que se confundían con un pelo rubio casi blanco.

"¿Dónde está la pareja de la veela?" preguntó Hermione, sin sacar los ojos de la cabeza del paciente, debajo de ella. Estaba usando toda su fuerza y peso para sostenerle los hombros, pero si distraía un segundo se soltaría y la golpearía.

"Está viniendo!" gritó alguien.

"Shh…" Hermione bajó su tono, intentando calmarlo sabiendo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer con una veela en ese estado. Solo su pareja podía verdaderamente calmarlo. "Está bien, vas a estar bien. Shh…"

El paciente giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para poder verla con uno de sus ojos plateados. Ella no podía ser positiva, pero pensó que los músculos bajo sus manos se habían relajado. Él seguía peleando con los demás aprendices y sanadores, pero al menos estaba concentrado en ella.

"Hola" dijo Hermione, sonriendo un poco. "Sé que esto asusta, especialmente si es tu primera transformación, pero te prometo que vas a estar bien. Necesito que te calmes y confíes en nosotros, estamos aquí para ayudar, ¿okay?"

El paciente parpadeó y de su pico con aspecto asesino dejó salir un sonido parecido al llanto. No era un sonido con la misma furia, como el que había escuchado cuando entró en la habitación, sino que este era mucho más profundo. Estaba asustado.

"Lo sé" ella murmuró. "Es aterrador, pero vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo, voy a cuidar de ti, okay?"

Él dejó salir otro sollozo y giró aún más su cabeza, buscando el brazo que le sostenía el hombro. Hermione se asustó y casi se aleja, con miedo de perder un dedo o dos, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantener la calma. ¿Cómo iba a convencer al paciente de que ella lo cuidaría si le mostraba que le tenía miedo?" Así que se calmó por el y luchó contra la necesidad de alejar su mano de su largo y afilado pico que se rozaba contra su antebrazo.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Su cuerpo se había calmado, tenso por un segundo, antes de relajarse completamente. Los sanadores y aprendices se miraron los unos a los otros, sorprendidos, mientras el cuerpo del paciente dejaba de moverse y dejaba salir un débil suspiro contenido. Hermione miraba, igual de sorprendida, a la veela delante de ella que acariciaba la piel suave de su muñeca interior, inhalando su esencia profundamente. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando cuando el pico comenzó a encogerse delante de sus ojos.

Observó, atónita, como las características de un pájaro se transformaban en las de un hombre. Ella sabía, sin mirar, que el resto del staff de San Mungo estaba mirando la cara del hombre pero no podía mover los ojos incluso aunque alguien le dijera que Voldemort estaba cruzando la puerta.

Porque ahora ella sabía que Draco Malfoy era, por lo menos, parte Veela.

Y que él estaba, ahora mismo, besando con la boca abierta su muñeca.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, lo aprecio mucho. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Aviso: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago la traducción de esta historia

 **Capítulo 2**

Hermione jadeó y apartó su brazo de Malfoy.

Instantáneamente, sus ojos se abrieron y dejó escapar un grito de ira. Se sintió aliviada al escuchar que su voz había vuelto a la de un hombre, pero le aterrorizó ver que sus ojos no tenían ningún reconocimiento en ellos. Él extendió la mano hacia ella, agarrando con ambas manos, mientras ella retrocedía. Él vio su movimiento y esos ojos brillaron con un destello plateado, su rostro nublándose de rabia una vez más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" El aprendiz, que había recibido el golpe en la cara, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la cama, haciendo que Hermione tropezara.

Draco gruñó al aprendiz y la agarró del brazo, apartando a la otra mujer de Hermione con una mano, mientras estiraba la mano hacia ella con la otra. Tan pronto como su mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, su agarre se aflojó y la acercó suavemente. Pareció calmarse al instante, sus ojos volvieron a su tono de gris habitual y su rostro perdió esa mirada ligeramente maníaca. Usando ambas manos, él llevó su mano a su cara y le sostuvo la palma de la mano contra su mejilla, volteó su cara hacia ella y gentilmente colocó un beso en el centro. Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, sintiendo como si el mundo de alguna manera solo hubiera dado vueltas.

"¿Alguien quiere explicarme exactamente qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió Hermione suavemente, no quería asustar al hombre que se llevaba la mano a la cara.

"Parece que lo calmas", levantó la vista para ver la cabeza del cuarto salón, el sanador Bray, mirándola con algo parecido a la compasión.

"Veo eso", dijo Hermione, con voz temblorosa, "pero solo hay una cosa que puede revertir una transformación de Veela".

"Lo sé," dijo el sanador Bray, encontrándose con los ojos de Hermione.

"Esto no puede estar sucediendo", jadeó Hermione, su estómago dio un vuelco desagradable y de repente sintió como si sus rodillas ya no la sostenían en la lucha contra la gravedad.

Se apoyó contra el costado de la cama de Malfoy y trató de no hiperventilarse cuando la verdad innegable cayó sobre ella. Hermione siempre había sido una persona lógica y racional; su mente dependía de hechos sólidos de la misma manera que su cuerpo dependía del oxígeno para sobrevivir. Había estudiado Criaturas Mágicas desde el primer día de su entrenamiento en San Mungo, sabía prácticamente todo lo que había que saber sobre Veela y parte Veela. Sabía que solo un compañero de Veela podía calmarlos en medio de una transformación como esa, su cerebro racional no podía negarlo.

Pero ella quería hacerlo. Oh, ella lo quería.

Porque no había forma de que pudiera ser la alma gemela de Draco Malfoy. No había forma de que él pudiera ser su alma gemela.

"Me temo que lo es, aprendiz Granger," dijo el sanador Bray, no desagradablemente. "Vamos a tener que cambiar tu horario por el momento".

"¿Tengo que quedarme con él?" ella preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

El sanador Bray asintió. "Está demasiado angustiado en este momento. Cuando recupere el control de su conciencia humana, entonces puedes irte de su lado, pero no te permitirá mantenerte lejos por mucho tiempo. Tendrás que trabajar con él y con su familia."

"No voy a hablar con su familia", escupió Hermione, el repentino veneno en su voz la sorprendió incluso a ella. Ella vio a varios de los Sanadores aún de pie mirándola en estado de shock. No era ningún secreto que Hermione Granger había sido tomada y torturada por la familia Malfoy durante la guerra, pero la mayoría había asumido que lo había superado ya que nunca discriminó a los antiguos Mortífagos como Pansy Parkinson. Pero si bien Hermione podía aceptar la presencia de personas como Pansy y Blaise en su vida, ya que Blaise seguía siendo una de los mejores amigos de Pansy y visitaba a menudo, no podía ni quería hacerse amistosa con Lord y Lady Malfoy. No podía mirar a ninguno de ellos sin ser transportada a la noche en que se retorcía, gritaba y sangraba en el suelo de la sala de estar.

El sanador Bray miró rápidamente a Hermione antes de asentir una vez. "De acuerdo, le haré saber a su familia que él es estable pero que todavía no puede visitarlo. No se equivoque, Granger, tarde o temprano tendrá que lidiar con ellos".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a Malfoy quien parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido. Parecía tan tranquilo ahora, su rostro estaba más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto, y no se podía negar el hecho de que él era un hombre hermoso. Había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo había visto, en el juicio, haciéndolo parecer menos esqualido que durante su juventud. Su línea de la mandíbula era dura y masculina, sus pómulos altos le daban ese aspecto elegante y su piel era sorprendentemente suave. Aun así, no sentía nada más que una entumecida negación y una cólera hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie. Ella rechazó sentirse conmovida por su vulnerabilidad.

"Muy bien, bueno, limpiemos esta habitación y le otorguemos una silla a la aprendiz Granger, ella lo va a necesitar", dijo el sanador Bray enérgicamente, y sus palabras pusieron en acción al personal. La bruja con el pómulo fracturado salió rápidamente de la habitación, probablemente para buscar un médico brujo para sanarla, mientras que otro conjuró una silla alta para Hermione. Con tranquila eficiencia, los otros comenzaron a levitar las restricciones de cuero y las pociones para Veela fuera de la habitación.

Se sentó agradecida cuando los Curanderos y los aprendices trabajaron eficientemente a su alrededor. Malfoy parecía ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba, excepto por el toque de su mano. Él se giró sobre su costado mientras ella se sentaba para que él la enfrentara, y le acariciara la mejilla con la mano. Cerró los ojos, su aliento se disipó mientras el personal seguía trabajando a su alrededor, preparando la habitación para el cuidado a largo plazo. Hermione observó mientras intentaba no pensar en quién le estaba calentando la respiración.

Cuando el resto del personal se hubo despejado, el Sanador Bray se acercó gentilmente a Hermione mientras vigilaba al dormido Malfoy. Era un hecho bien conocido que Veela podía llegar a ser muy territorial y si Malfoy no estaba funcionando plenamente con su conciencia humana, podría arremeter contra Bray por estar demasiado cerca de su compañera. Afortunadamente, parecía completamente inconsciente mientras dormía.

"Notificaré a su supervisor las circunstancias y nos aseguraremos de que sus rotaciones sean tomadas por uno de los otros aprendices por el momento", dijo en voz baja. "¿Hay alguien más a quien le gustaría que notifique?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Lo haré saber a mi familia cuando tenga una mejor idea de lo que está pasando".

El sanador Bray asintió. "Está bien, bueno, ¿necesitas algo?"

"Un café realmente grande sería agradable", dijo Hermione en voz baja, temerosa de mirar a al hombre mayor por miedo a llorar.

"Eso puedo hacerlo", el sanador Bray sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos... y Malfoy.

Suspiró y sacó su varita de su túnica, afortunadamente Malfoy había elegido su mano izquierda para usarla como almohada y no como su varita mágica. Rápidamente conjuró un pergamino y una pluma para poder escribirle una nota a Pansy:

 _Pansy,_

 _Parece que he logrado aterrizar en una situación bastante complicada. Me quedaré con mi paciente por un tiempo indefinido, todo depende de lo que suceda cuando el paciente se despierte. Mientras tanto, Bray hablará con Wong y hará que algunos de los otros alumnos se encarguen de mi rotación. ¿Te importaría preguntar por Serena? Le gustas. Gracias por tu ayuda, te debo un favor._

 _Hermione._

Era corto y sabía que Pansy sentiría curiosidad por saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, pero Hermione no podía compartir esta información. No era extraño que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, era Draco Malfoy, amigo de la infancia de Pansy. Hermione no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaban los dos o cómo Pansy tomaría las noticias; sospechaba que la otra chica siempre había albergado una esperanza secreta de ser la próxima Dama Malfoy, lo que significaba que las noticias no se tomarían muy bien. Hermione estaba ligeramente sorprendida de que un matrimonio entre Parkinson y Malfoy no hubiera sucedido ya, pero, una vez más, la guerra había cambiado un montón de cosas para todos.

Después de las pruebas, la mayoría de las familias de los Mortífagos habían desaparecido de la sociedad inglesa de magos, y muchas de ellas se mudaron a otros países europeos, algunos incluso llegaron a América. Todavía estaban controlados por el Ministerio británico de Magia y el Ministerio del país en el que residían, por supuesto, pero solo unos pocos se habían quedado. Los Malfoy habían sido uno de los que sobresalió, lo que no sorprendió a Hermione en lo más mínimo. Siempre habían estado orgullosos, no les habría sentado bien para dar la vuelta y correr. Por lo que Hermione sabía, Draco Malfoy había comenzado a trabajar de Maestros de Pociones mientras sus padres cumplían sus condenas por separado. Lucius había sido condenado a diez años en Azkaban, mientras que a Narcissa le habían concedido cinco años de arresto domiciliario. Malfoy había sido puesto en un período de prueba de dos años donde cualquier violación de la ley lo habría enviado directamente a Azkaban sin hacer preguntas. La libertad condicional solo había terminado un mes antes, lo que Hermione sabía porque había sido salpicada en The Daily Prophet.

Malfoy se movió en su sueño, devolviendo su atención a él. Se preguntó cómo iba a reaccionar cuando despertara y se encontrara frente a ella como pareja. Si se parecía a Pansy, no estaría contento. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él al respecto? ¿Qué podría hacer ella al respecto? Nada. Esa fue la respuesta. Si ella se quedaba con él, el Veela en él insistiría en vincularse con ella, si ella lo dejara se deterioraría y viviría una vida media, una existencia miserable.

Mirando su rostro pacífico, nunca se había sentido más atrapada, ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a la punta de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Con un grito ahogado, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su brazo libre y dejó que las lágrimas vinieran.

…

Draco despertó con el aroma de naranjas en su nariz. No podía recordar dónde estaba o cómo había llegado allí, pero no podía preocuparse por eso. Nunca se había sentido tan relajado, tan contento, tan... completo. Respiró hondo, inhalando el aroma cítrico de nuevo y saboreándolo. No eran sólo las naranjas lo que le gustaba, había una corriente oculta, algo que no podía identificar pero que amaba. Él quería más de eso. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer sentada en una silla junto a su cama. Su cabeza estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón a su lado, su cabello castaño y rizado se extendía en ondas alrededor de sus hombros. Sonaba como si estuviera cantando suavemente para sí misma. Se dio cuenta de que ella era la fuente del delicioso aroma al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital y que vestía las túnicas de un Sanador en entrenamiento.

Él se movió ligeramente y se dio cuenta del hecho de que su cara estaba apoyada en su mano, pero ella no pareció notar su movimiento, estaba demasiado absorta en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Perejil, Sabio... Romero y Tomillo..." cantó suavemente. Recuérdame a alguien que vive allí... una vez fue un verdadero amor de mía.

Draco frunció el ceño, sabía la canción pero era la voz la que lo confundió. Él reconoció esa voz de algún lado. Él estaba a punto de abrir la boca y preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no solo estaba cantando, sino que también estaba llorando.

"Dile que me encuentre un acre de tierra..." su respiración se cortó y ella tragó pesadamente. "Perejil, salvia, romero y..." la canción fue cortada en un suave sollozo. Por alguna razón, el sonido de su angustia lo hizo enojar. Él no podía explicarlo, pero quería atraer a esta extraña mujer su cama, abrazarla y besarla hasta que deje de llorar.

Él nunca había sido un fanático de las mujeres que lloraban, descubrió que eran maestros de la manipulación, incluso mejor que él, y podían encender la planta de agua en la gota de un Knut. Esto fue diferente, sin embargo, había algo sobre esta mujer, algo que... ¡Merlín! Él no sabía lo que era, pero no le gustó. Se sentía como un picor que se arrastra bajo su piel, donde no podía rascarse, pero de alguna manera sabía que ella podría calmarlo. Su mano tembló, su pulgar rozó su pómulo, y el movimiento lo conmocionó y lo hizo retroceder. Al instante, ella se sentó y se volvió hacia él, con sus ojos marrones bordeados de rojo y nadando en lágrimas, su maquillaje manchado en su cara.

" _Granger!_ "

"Hola, Malfoy", dijo en voz baja, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con sus manos, "Me alegra ver que estás despierto".

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto Granger?" él exigió, sentándose y mirándola furiosamente. ¿Qué pasó en los siete círculos del infierno? ¿Por qué estaba llorando junto a su cama? ¿Por qué ella había estado sosteniendo su cara?

"Estás en San Mungo", dijo Granger, con paciencia, haciendo caso omiso de su actitud. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía agotado. No entendió la oleada de preocupación que parecía venir de la nada.

"Me doy cuenta de eso", espetó, más enojado consigo mismo que con ella. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque te estabas transformando", dijo en voz baja.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su aliento se detuvo en su pecho. "Joder"

"Oh, se pone mejor", le aseguró Granger, su voz amarga y sarcástica, "¿Supongo que sabes por qué te estabas transformando?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿De? Yo... sé que... ¡que soy un ... mierda!

Granger asintió y, afortunadamente, no dijo la palabra. "Estabas transformándote porque has golpeado... la madurez".

"¿Madurez?" repitió, mirándola como si fuera una idiota. "No sé si has notado a Granger, pero ya soy un adulto, ¿Cómo puedo haber alcanzado la madurez ahora?"

Ella suspiró y se sacudió parte de su pelo rizado fuera de su cara, él se dio cuenta de que no era tan rizado como en su juventud, pero todavía era igual de salvaje. "Solo porque el mundo mágico te considere ser adulto a la edad de diecisiete años no significa que el cuerpo lo hace".

"Esto es... ¿por...?"

"Sí, tu... patrimonio está entrando en juego. Es como la pubertad pero... bueno, es un mucho menos gradual y mucho más... invasivo, "terminó sin convicción.

Nuevamente, notó lo cansada que se veía.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?" no había querido que sonara tan duro en eso pero lo hizo y podía decir por la forma en que apretaba los labios que él la había insultado.

"Porque soy un aprendiz que se especializa en criaturas mágicas y parte-criaturas mágicas. Me llamaron a la sala cuando eras traído. Desafortunadamente, todo se fue de tetas para ahí ", dijo ella enojada, sus ojos marrones parpadeando.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron, nunca antes había escuchado su maldición y tenía la sensación de que estaba atrapado en una pesadilla donde Granger maldijo y el legado de Veela de su padre volvía a morderlo en el culo. "¿Tetas?" el Repitió.

"Sí", ella lo miró, como si todo fuera su culpa." Tú te detuviste a la mitad de la transformación cuando llegué ".

"¿Qué?" gritó Draco, sus ojos se abrieron en pánico mientras se sentaba derecho y arriba. Él sabía lo que eso significaba. No podía significar lo que pensaba.

Simplemente no podría…

"Oh, sí", dijo sarcásticamente. "Hola querido, y bienvenido a mi pesadilla."


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago la traducción de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3**

"…Qué?" Draco balbuceó, mirando la cara de Granger mientras ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Oh vamos, Malfoy!" ella dijo, golpeando sus pequeños puños sobre el suave colchón.

Él pensó brevemente que ella tendría más satisfacción si la acción realmente hiciera ruido. "Tú y yo, ambos sabemos que solo hay una razón por la cual un Veela se detendría en una transformación media y calmaría lo suficiente como para dormir!

Draco la miró boquiabierto, negándose a creer lo que estaba diciendo.

¡No eres mi pareja! No tú"

"¿Ah, no?" Una pequeña sonrisa perversa se abrió sobre su rostro, algo que nunca había visto antes, y Draco de repente se sintió nervioso. ¿Qué estaba pensando Granger? Ella ha perdido su maldito - ¡Oh! Oh! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡VUELVE!

"¡VUELVE HACIA ACÁ! HERMIONE. ¡POR FAVOR, VUELVE!"

Draco no sabía cuándo sus pensamientos se habían convertido en palabras, pero mientras la miraba caminar por la puerta de la habitación y salir a la sala sintió un repentino pánico que no pudo controlar. Él estaba irracionalmente aterrorizado de que nunca la volvería a ver, que ella podría salir herida allí donde no podía protegerla, ese alguien la alejaría de él. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, echó hacia atrás la manta que lo estaba cubriendo desde el cintura abajo y se lanzó fuera de la cama. Él la encontraría, él la traería de vuelta a él y ella se quedaría con él.

Ella era suya.

Salió corriendo al pasillo, con el corazón palpitando, solo para detenerse en seco la vista de ella esperándolo, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada seria en su cara. No se detuvo a pensarlo antes de volar hacia ella y la tomarla en sus brazos. Él era al menos un pie más alto que ella, así que fue fácil de hacer. Él tiró de ella hacia él y sintió como su cuerpo se estrelló contra su pecho, con sus brazos contra sus costillas. A él no le importaba que no estuviera abrazándolo en este momento; todo lo que más le importaba era que ella estaba en su abrazo y que estaba a salvo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros más apretados, aplastándola para él, mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello, dejando que los hilos de su enrulado cabello le hacieran cosquillas en la cara. Él respiró hondo, inhalando su aroma único mezclado con las naranjas que parecían venir de su cabello.

"Malfoy", la voz de su compañera era suave y vacilante mientras deslizababrazos alrededor de su cintura. Suspiró felizmente y la jaló incluso más cerca, para que todo su cuerpo quedara al mismo nivel que el suyo. Él sintió la mano de ella corriendo sobre su espalda, haciendo barridos grandes desde la base de su columna vertebral a sus hombros y de nuevo hacia abajo, se sentía agradable y le dio carne de gallina. Él presionó su rostro más cerca de ella y sonrió contra la piel de su cuello. Ella estaba en sus brazos, él podía protegerla, y ella lo estaba consolando.

"¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!" una voz chilló desde atrás su compañera.

El cuerpo de Draco reaccionó instintivamente: apretó con más fuerza a Hermione y les dio la vuelta para que él estuviera entre ella y el peligro. Liberándola, se dio vuelta para enfrentar la amenaza, manteniendo a su pareja presionada sobre su espalda para que él pueda saber dónde estaba ella. Se enfrentó con otra mujer, una mujer quien parecía familiar-

"¡Draco!" ella chilló de nuevo. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con Hermione?

"¡Pansy!" su pareja gritó detrás de él. Ella trató de caminar a su alrededor, pero cambió de posición para poder pasar frente a ella de nuevo. Escuchó su suspiro de impaciencia pero ella no intentó salir de nuevo. En cambio, volvió a frotarle la espalda con una mano cuando asomó su cabeza debajo de su brazo para que pudiera ver a la otra mujer "Pansy, es complicado, déjame explicarte más tarde. ¡Sal de aquí, estás en peligro ahora mismo!

"¡Peligro!" ella repitió, mirando furiosamente entre Draco y su compañera. Dio un paso hacia ellos, haciendo que Draco empujara a su compañera de vuelta mientras mantenía la distancia entre ellos y la amenaza. Él dejó, él permitió dejar salir un chillido de advertencia cuando sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. La piel le hormigueaba, especialmente en la cara y las manos, y él miró hacia abajo brevemente para ver que sus uñas se estaban volviendo más largas y más oscuras. Su visión comenzó a cambiar, agudizando el enfoque.

"¿Draco?" susurró la mujer, mirándole con la boca abierta.

"Draco" gritó su compañera. Antes de que él pudiera detenerla ella había corrido a su alrededor y ponerse entre él y el peligro.

"¡NO!¡protegerte!" Él le chilló, pero ella no parecía entenderlo él la agarró de los brazos y tiró de ella para que su cuerpo quedara como una barrera de nuevo, pero cuando fue a liberarla y voltearse hacia la mujer, Hermione alcanzó y agarró su cara.

"Draco, por favor, escucha me", lloró, las lágrimas comenzaron a caerse por sus mejillas. Extendió la mano para secarse las lágrimas, pero su uña le raspó la mejilla, provocando que una fina línea de color rojo aparezca sobre la piel suave. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y el estómago de Draco cayó. Él ¡la había lastimado! Él tuvo-

"¡Draco! Está bien, solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?" su voz sonó frenética, mientras ella gritaba sus palabras. "Pansy no va a ¡lastimarme! ¡Ella está asombrada y molesta! Por favor, no la lastimes, por mi ¿Por favor?"

¿No lastimes a Pansy? ¿Pansy? Él sabía... ¿Sabía ese nombre? Él se volvió su cabeza y miró por encima del hombro a la mujer. Ella miró familiar y la respuesta estaba en el borde de su conciencia. Él sentía como si estuviera persiguiendo el pensamiento en la gran extensión de su cabeza; sus pensamientos eran borrosos, lo único que estaba claro en su mente era que necesitaba proteger a su compañera. Él lanzó otra mirada a la otra mujer; ella todavía estaba parada allí, su boca abierta y su rostro mostrando incredulidad. Él tuvo que admitir que ella no parecía una gran amenaza. Volviendo a su compañera, él miró su mejilla ligeramente sangrante y dejó escapar un suave sonido, una disculpa.

"Lo sé", susurró Hermione. "Sé que lo lamentas, no lo hiciste a propósito. Está bien, te perdono".

Suspiró y dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro, presionando su frente a la curva de su cuello. Él sintió que ella envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazaba, una mano frotándose la espalda y el otro yendo a su cabello, pasando sus dedos a través de él. Él suspiró de nuevo y se presionó más cerca deella. Hermione parecía saber exactamente lo que le gustaba; sus uñas eran suaves, pero su mano firme contra su espalda. Ella le dio un beso suave en su sien, haciendo que se acerque más a ella, antes que su cuerpo de repente se pusiera rígido y se apartara un poco.

"Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas relajarte para poder cambiar de nuevo, así que vamos a acostarnos, nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo? "Ella no parecía ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pudo obligarse a preocuparse porque una ola de letargo lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. El asintió suavemente y dejar que se aleje de él. Ella extendió la mano y tomó su mano, cuidadosa de sus garras, y sin mirar a la otra mujer, ambos caminaron de regreso a la habitación.

Draco miró la cama y luego él mismo, todavía estaba completamente vestido, con una camisa negra y pantalones grises. Sintió que debería quitarse la ropa pero estaba demasiado cansado y su compañera le estaba frotando la espalda otra vez, tranquilizándolo incluso más. Se deslizó en la cama y se deslizó para que ella pudiera unirse a él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se levantó de encima del acolchado dejándolo en el suelo junto a la cama, antes de que ella levantara sus piernas y las deslizara debajo de las sábanas. Él la sintió acariciar su pierna y él tiró las mantas sobre los dos antes de moverse más cerca y presionar el lado de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ella parecía saber lo que él quería porque con un brazo le dijo: "Ven aquí"

Él se movió en su abrazo, descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, su cara apoyada contra el costado de su pecho. Él cerró los ojos, contento, cuando sintió su brazo envolverlo, su pulgar frotando su piel a través de la camisa. Él solo se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó su suave voz una vez más.

"Vas a estar tan enojado cuando te despiertes".

Hermione sintió la tensión dejar su cuerpo cuando Malfoy se deslizó para dormir, su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se volvió larga, respiraciones suaves. Escuchó un sonido en la entrada y miró hacia arriba para ver a Pansy de pie en la entrada, mirándolos a los dos la cama como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Hermione no pudo culparla a ella. Si Harry o Ron pudieran verla ahora, ambos probablemente habrían estado débiles.

"Está bien, pasa, trata de estar en silencio", dijo Hermione, gesticulando con su mano libre. "Si se despierta antes de que él cambie de vuelta, puede atacar antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo".

Pansy entró arrastrando los pies en silencio, sus ojos nunca abandonaron la cara de Malfoy.

Hermione miró la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sonrió aliviada. Sus rasgos se estaban derritiendo en su habitual belleza masculina aristocrática.

"Oh, gracias a Dios", suspiró, mirando a Pansy". Aterrada de que te ataque otra vez en poco tiempo".

"¿Qué está pasando Hermione?" Pansy preguntó, su voz un poco inestable, sus ojos aún pegados a Malfoy.

"Bueno", suspiró, "no iba a decirte porque realmente no es mi secreto para compartir pero... bueno, Draco es parte de Veela".

Hermione vio como la cara de Pansy se transformaba de confusión a entendiendo horrorizada como sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de color marrón. "Él es Veela!"

"Sí", asintió Hermione. "Supongo que sabes lo que esto", dijo. Hizo un gesto a los dos en la cama, "¿significa?"

"¿Eres su compañera?" Pansy preguntó mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la silla que Hermione había ocupado previamente.

"Parece que sí", dijo suavemente.

"Pero... ¡pero eso es imposible!" Pansy dijo, todavía mirando a Malfoy ahora cara normal. "Tú eres... eres una sangre suc…"

Sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente, pero ambos sabían lo que ella estaba a punto de decir. Los ojos de Pansy volaron a los de Hermione y por un breve segundo, ella vio que la culpa pasaba a través de ellos, pero entonces Pansy estaba poniéndose de pie, con la cara apretada por la ira. Girando sobre sus talones, salió de la habitación mientras Hermione la miraba silenciosamente.

Ella suspiró para sí misma; sabía que Pansy estaba enfadada y en el fondo, sabía que alguna parte de Pansy aún pensaba en Hermione era inferior a ella. La palabra sangre sucia probó eso, nada más. ¿Pero qué podría hacer Hermione? ¿Verdad? Nada que Pansy pudiera decir o hacer cambiaría esto de lo contrario, Hermione ya lo habría hecho. La única cosa lo que ella podía hacer era hablar sobre sus opciones cuando Dra-Malfoy estuviera consciente de nuevo. Se movió en su sueño, deslizando un brazo alrededor su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Mirándolo de nuevo, maldijo en voz baja.

Ella había sido una idiota, burlándose así. Ella había querido demostrarle un punto, pero lo había hecho de la manera incorrecta; sintió ganas de pegarse a sí misma por usar su naturaleza contra él. Eso era mezquino y cruel y pudo haber matado a Pansy. Merlín, ella había estado aterrada cuando Draco comenzó a transformarse de nuevo e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para calmarlo: mostrar afecto. Lo que más le molestaba era lo natural que se sentía reconfortarlo, sujetarlo a su cuerpo y permitirle enterrar su nariz en su cabello. Trató de decirse a sí misma que era simplemente su el instinto de sanadora, que era parte de su trabajo ofrecer comodidad a un paciente, pero no podía tragarse la mentira, no cuando se había encontrado ella misma voluntariamente besando su cara.

Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre eso en este momento, así que en lugar de pasar la noche despierta e incómoda, Hermione suspiró y decidió tratar con el mañana cuando llegara. Con esa decisión tomada, ella se movió hasta estar cómoda, apagó las luces con su varita y se cerró sus ojos. Ella se encargaría de todo más tarde.

Si ella soñó mientras dormía, no recordaba, y cuando despertó en la mañana fue por los suaves sonidos de Sanadores moviéndose de habitación en habitación, controlando a sus pacientes y dando bandejas de desayuno listas para ellos. Hermione parpadeó varias veces, tratando de enfocarse en lo que estaba justo en frente de ella. Ella se frotó los ojos cuando su mano rozó contra otro cuerpo cálido.

Echándose hacia atrás rápidamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara presionada contra el pecho de Malfoy. Levantó la vista rápidamente y el corazón se le cayó cuando vio sus ojos grises observándola cuidadosamente, sus emociones completamente enmascaradas.

Ella se apartó de él, pero no había tanto espacio en la pequeña cama de hospital como ella esperaba, por eso había comenzado a deslizarse fuera de la cama. Ella jadeó de miedo, su mente conjurando una imagen de ella deslizándose y agrietando su cabeza abierta en la silla al lado, pero antes de que pudiera convertirse en realidad, se sentía una mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la empujó hacia adelante. Una vez más, se encontró con la cara llena del pecho de Malfoy. Debería comenzar a tener cuidado, pensó para sí misma mientras empujó su cuerpo en posición vertical.

"Gracias", dijo en voz baja. Malfoy no dijo una palabra mientras la miraba, su cara curiosamente abierta y, por primera vez en ella, no lucía un ceño fruncido. Ella no estaba segura de qué decirle así que se sentó y colocó sus piernas a un lado de la cama. Las túnicas de los alumnos estaban arrugadas porque ella había dormido en ellas, pero era nada que un suavizado rápido no solucionara. Ella saltó de la cama, sin volteándose para mirar a Malfoy dijo, "necesito encontrar al sanador Bray, está a cargo de tu caso, volveré".

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación, pero se detuvo justo afuera de la puerta para asegurarse de que Malfoy no vaya a seguirla. Esperó algunos latidos del corazón, pero no escuchó ningún movimiento desde la cama, solo el sonido de un cuerpo volcándose sobre el colchón, aunque dudaba que Malfoy pudiera hacer algo de manera poco elegante, incluso se caerse. Cuando ella estaba segura de que él no iba a apresurarse fuera de la habitación detrás de ella, Hermione comenzó a alisar sus túnicas mientras caminaba por la mitad de la estación de Sanador con esperanzas de encontrar al sanador Bray. Parecía que los del Destino estaban finalmente conspirando a su favor porque al doblar la esquina y la estación apareció a la vista, encontró al sanador Bray sosteniendo un gráfico en su mano y golpeando su varita contra su sien.

"¡Sanador Bray!" Hermione dijo, esperando que no sonara tan frenético como ella sentía.

"Ah, Hermione", el sanador Bray dejó la tabla y se enfrentó al joven aprendiz. "Oh, querida, déjame sanar eso por ti".

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando el sanador Bray dirigió su varita hacia la cara de Hermione. Cuando sintió el hormigueo de un hechizo de curación, recordó que Draco la había cortado accidentalmente la noche anterior.

"Gracias", dijo ella.

"No es nada", dijo el sanador Bray, guardando su varita. "¿Como es todo esta mañana?"

"Oh, él está bien". Hermione dijo, luego ella hizo una mueca. "Bueno, lo hicimos tener un pequeño problema con otro aprendiz anoche pero logré tranquilizarlo antes de que ocurra algo malo".

"Sí", el sanador Bray volvió a mirar la tabla". "¿Parkinson?"

"Cómo lo-"

"Ella me llamó, angustiada por el Sr. Malfoy. Le aseguré que lo que le dijiste era correcto y que era un asunto que debía tratarse entre usted y el Sr. Malfoy, pero me temo que ella no me hizo caso y se puso en contacto con la Sr. Madre de Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, "dijo el sanador Bray, gesticulando con la carta que Hermione se dio cuenta debía pertenecer a Malfoy.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había caído el moño que había estado usando antes. Ella no tenía idea donde la gomita del pelo se había ido, pero ahora su cabello estaba cayendo y caía alrededor de sus hombros. Afortunadamente, su cabello ya no era la salvaje masa encrespada que había sido cuando era más joven. Ella había aprendido cómo usar productos para que su cabello cayera en forma de curvas suaves en lugar de parecerse a un nido. Aun así, ella era bonita.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho la Sra. Malfoy, o hecho?" Hermione preguntó.

"Me sacudió con un millón de búhos y llamadas desde que llegué en este mañana ", dijo el sanador Bray, echando un vistazo al alegre fuego ardiendo en el hogar detrás del escritorio del sanador. Había varias chimeneas a lo largo de cada piso para flotar de emergencia. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer en este momento debido a su estado de arresto domiciliario pero le aconsejé que la mantendría al día sobre los problemas del caso de su hijo. No he confirmado que eres, de hecho, su compañera".

Hermione suspiró y se frotó las sienes. "Tengo el mayor dolor de cabeza del mundo ".

"Ven", dijo el sanador Bray. "Volvamos a la habitación del Sr. Malfoy y mira cómo le está yendo, entonces podemos conseguirte algo para el dolor de cabeza."

Regresaron a la habitación de Malfoy rápidamente, demasiado rápido para Hermione. El sanador Bray abrió el camino hacia la habitación y cuando Hermione lo siguió, descubrió que Malfoy estaba sentado y hablando con Pansy, que estaba sentada al lado de la cama.

Hermione sintió un destello de irritación por la otra mujer y se preguntó por qué estaba allí. ¿No había dicho específicamente Hermione que ella le informaría más tarde? Trató de aplastar la irritación rápidamente, sabiendo que era tonto e irracional, pero ella no estaba segura de que tuviera éxito porque cuando Pansy la miró a la cara reflejaba el mismo sentimiento.

"Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy", dijo el sanador Bray enérgicamente, acercándose el lado de la cama "Aprendiz Parkinson, ¿Hay alguna razón particular por la cual estás aquí?"

"Yo soy amiga de Draco", dijo Pansy, su tono se parecía al viejo, sarcástico. Hermione sintió su columna vertebral ponerse rígida al sonido de eso y el recordatorio de que ella y Pansy nunca fueron realmente amigas.

"Sea como sea, no eres un pariente o un cónyuge, así que voy tener que pedirle que salga de la habitación mientras yo hablo del caso del Sr. Malfoy con él ", dijo el sanador Bray, no cruelmente.

"Ella, "¿Se queda?" Pansy exigió, sin mirar a Hermione, quien fue, a pesar de los recientes acontecimientos, conmocionado por el veneno en la voz de Pansy.

"Sí, la aprendiz Granger se quedará".

"¡Pero ella no es familia! Ni siquiera es amiga de Dra-".

"Srta. Parkinson, usted está al tanto de la situación que se avecina aquí e incluso si no afecta directamente a la Sra. Granger, ser compañera de la Veela es suficiente como para ser considerada como casi una cónyuge legal, si no más, por lo tanto ella se queda".

El tono del sanador Bray no admitía discusión.

"Pero-"

"¡Señorita Parkinson! No voy a repetirme, las próximas palabras que diré serán ¡hablando con su supervisor!" Toda amabilidad había desaparecido de la cara del sanador Bray.

"Sartenes, solo ve", dijo Malfoy en voz baja, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

"Estará bien, te llamaré más tarde".

Pansy se paró rígidamente y pasó junto al sanador Bray y Hermione sin una palabra o una mirada fugaz. Hermione miró mientras ella se iba, sintiendo que sus sienes comenzaban a palpitar aún más.

"Bueno, ahí va esa amistad ", murmuró a sí misma.

…

 _Nuevamente, gracias a todos por los comentarios. Queria avisarles que a partir de ahora el próximo capítulo será publicado el martes. Dependiendo la cantidad de comentarios que reciba este nuevo capítulo podría llevar a subirlo antes jejeje._

 _Pd: si me dicen que este capítulo no los hizo sonreír como bobos, están mintiendo. Y mi padre se enterará de eso._

 _Sophie._


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago la traducción de esta historia.

 **Capítulo 4**

"No sabía que eras amiga de Pansy, Granger", dijo Draco, mirando a la bruja más joven con cuidado. Granger realmente necesitaba trabajar en la escuela su rostro en la indiferencia, nosolo había escuchado cada palabra que había murmurado pero podía decir que estaba emocionalmente en su punto de quiebre; estaba estresada, herida y confundida.

Él la miró con un interés que nunca antes había expresado; a la luz del día, él podía ver cuánto había cambiado en los dos años desde que se habían visto. Por supuesto, ella había cambiado mucho desde que tenían once años, pero él había estado presente durante la mayoría de esos cambios y, por lo tanto, el cambio gradual de la chica de pelo rizado y sabelotodo a la mujer que tenía levantarse y dar testimonio en su juicio no fue tan impactante. Lo que era impactante era la diferencia entre esa mujer y la que estaba frente a él ahora. Hermione Granger se había convertido en una de esas mujeres que tenían una belleza sutil; no harías una doble toma al pasar junto a ella, pero te encontrarás admirando la longitud de sus piernas o la curva de su cuello cuando menos lo esperabas y fue entonces cuando la verdad te golpea, es hermosa.

"Somos colegas, ayuda llevarse bien", dijo Granger con rigidez.

"Ya veo."

Sus ojos lo recorrieron de una manera crítica y él supo que ella lo veía como paciente y nada más, pero eso no le molestaba a la luz del día. Recordaba fragmentos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba fuera de control y estaba cambiando, cuando se había despertado con la mano de Granger en la cara, o cuando casi había atacado a Pansy. Todavía se sentía terriblemente culpable por eso, había esperado no tener que contarle a sus amigos lo que era, aunque sabía que no sería un problema. Cualquiera de ellos, pero eso había sido quitado de sus manos cuando el Veela en él percibió una amenaza para su compañero. Por supuesto, Pansy había estado mirando a Hermione como si nada le gustara más que un Crucio para ella. Incluso ahora, cuando estaba consciente y no actuaba como un animal, sintió un estremecimiento al pensar en alguien que lastimaba a su... lo que sea que fuera.

"Bueno, vayamos al grano", dijo el sanador Bray enérgicamente. Agitó su varita mágica sobre él, un resplandor naranja cayendo de ella y revoloteando sobre su cuerpo antes de que se volviera rosa claro. Él escuchó a Granger suspirar y levantó la vista a tiempo de ver cómo ella exhalaba un gran aliento y se cubría los ojos con una mano.

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es malo?" Draco preguntó

"¿Por qué piensas que eso es malo, Sr. Malfoy?" El sanador Bray preguntó. "Significa que estás saludable".

Se volvió hacia Granger y se burló. "¿Granger decepcionada? ¿Esperaba s deshacerte de mí?"

Ella lo miró incrédula. "En realidad, Malfoy, me siento aliviado porque alguien puede ver que no has estado comiendo o durmiendo adecuadamente durante al menos un par de semanas por dar una mierda".

Se giró y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a las ventanas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho a la defensiva. Sus túnicas de aprendiz estaban ligeramente arrugadas por haber dormido y su cabello estaba desordenado de manera espectacular, pero en lugar de retraerse de su apariencia, la hacía lucir mejor. En realidad, Draco pensó para sí mismo, parece que ella solo ha sido follada. Él frunció el ceño otra vez cuando su mente comenzó a tropezar con ella misma para descubrir si realmente había estado follando y con quién estaba, para poder matar al idiota, lentamente.

"Señor Malfoy," dijo el Sanador Bray, agitando su varita y disipando el resplandor rosado, "¿han salido sus alas?"

"No", suspiró Draco. "Esperaba no haber llegado a esa parte de la transformación".

"¿Así que estás al tanto de lo que sucederá?" el sanador Bray preguntó, arqueando las cejas. Sintiéndose bastante poco caritativo, luchó contra el impulso de fruncir el ceño ante su expresión de sorpresa.

"Sé lo básico, leí un poco cuando descubrí lo que soy", dijo Draco, con voz apagada.

"Bueno, entonces, revisaré todo con usted, solo para completar los espacios en blanco que pueda tener", dijo, sentándose en la silla como si fuera una larga discusión. Draco en vez esperaba que sus ojos no se clavaran en el marco rígido en el que estaba Hermione.

"La mayoría de los Veela puros alcanzan la madurez alrededor de los 15 o 16 años, pero debido a que tienes sangre de hechicero, el proceso se retrasa un poco, por lo que ahora solo has alcanzado la madurez, a los 19". Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano. "Cuando el cuerpo alcanza la madurez, la sangre Veela comienza a darse a conocer al darle la necesidad de buscar a su pareja.

Por esa razón, no puedes encontrar a tu pareja, si la sangre Veela entra en exceso, provocando que cambies a la forma Veela. Para Veelas puros esto significaría una transformación completa de un ser humano la forma del cuerpo a la de un ave grande, para usted y otros con solo sangre Veela, la transformación puede no ser tan completa. El grado de transformación depende del individuo pero pareces estar bastante restringido a la cara y las manos. Dicho eso, nunca he visto una parte: Veela, que no tenía alas.

Draco suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Realmente, realmente había estado esperando que eso no sucediera. Él no quería alas, no quería nada de eso, pero se imaginó que las alas ser particularmente difícil de ocultar si perdía el control.

"Tienes suerte, querido", dijo el sanador Bray con una amable sonrisa, extendiendo la mano para acariciar su rodilla. "Has encontrado a tu pareja".

Draco fijó su mirada en el hombre a su lado, preguntándose si ella estaría allí. ¿No había oído hablar de la historia entre Granger y él? ¿De verdad creía que esto era bueno?

Por la barba de Merlín, él solo no podía esperar para escuchar lo que Granger pensaba sobre todo esto. Probablemente querría usarlo para la investigación y sabía, instintivamente, que lo haría. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella. Solo el hecho de saber que ella estaba cabreada con él en ese momento, que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a mirar en su dirección, le molestaba. Estaba constantemente allí en la esquina de su mente, la Veela, diciéndole que haga las paces con su pareja, que la haga feliz, que la haga sonreír. Él lo odiaba.

El sanador Bray continuó como si Draco no lo hubiera estado mirando como si estuviera loco como un murciélago. "Ella podrá ayudarte a controlar las transformaciones. Una de las ventajas de estar emparejado es que siempre tendrás un ancla para mantenerte firme en la realidad. Es fácil perder los instintos, pero con la ayuda de Hermione podrás aprender a mantener la cabeza sobre ti, incluso cuando las transformaciones toman el control".

"Habrá momentos en que no podrás controlar la transformación, cuando sientas que tú o tu pareja están amenazados, por ejemplo, o durante el proceso de unión", escuchó.

Granger se asomó por la ventana y su cabeza giró para verla presionando su frente contra el vidrio, su cabeza temblaba ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Es muy común para tu alas para hacer erupción mientras le haces el amor a tu pareja también, es un disp.-"

"¡Espere!" Draco gritó. "¿Quién dijo algo sobre... sobre... eso?" No pudo obligarse a decir las palabras "hacer el amor" y "Granger" juntos, pero tampoco parecía poder hacer un comentario crudo tampoco. Sabía que eso la lastimaría y, a pesar de todo, no quería lastimar a Granger. Si la verdad fuera contada, él había dejado de querer lastimarla el día que la vió gritar de dolor en el piso de su sala de estar. El recuerdo brilló en su mente, su rostro se retorció en un grito desgarrador cuando su tía se paró sobre ella y rió.

"¡Señor Malfoy!" El sanador Bray se puso de pie y retrocedió rápidamente, con los ojos en sus manos. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ya no eran suyos, más bien, parecían las garras de un Veela.

"¡Draco!" sus ojos se lanzaron a la ventana al sonido de su primer nombre. Granger prácticamente voló de su puesto a la cama. Ella no dudó cuando saltó sobre el colchón a su lado, levantándose sobre sus rodillas, extendió la mano con ambas manos para sostener su cara entre sus palmas.

"Draco, mírame, háblame, ¿qué sucede?" susurró, sus ojos concentrados en su rostro.

Su mirada era intensa, estaba asustada, pero no de él, al parecer. Algo en él se relajó ante su toque, algo que ni siquiera sabía era tenso y tenso, pero tan pronto como su piel tocó la de él, él sabía que ella estaba bien. Sus ojos marrones buscaron los suyos, llenos de preocupación, y abrió la boca sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras estaban cayendo de su lengua.

"Lo siento."

Ella frunció. "¿Lo siento?"

"Te maldijo y no la detuve, lo siento", susurró.

Oh Dios, pensó Draco, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto?

Ella puso rígida y se recostó, soltando su rostro. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de mantener su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como ella lo permitiera. Él extendió la mano hacia ella, agarrando su brazo suavemente en sus dedos de garra. Ella hizo una mueca y retiró rápidamente su mano, insegura de si era su toque lo que la repelía o que la había lastimado con sus uñas afiladas, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades lo hizo sentir enfermo.

"Está bien", susurró. "Solo tengo algunos cortes en mis brazos, eso es todo. No eres tú".

Su mirada decía que lo decía en serio, incluso le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

"Déjenme verlos, Sra. Granger," dijo el Sanador Bray, acercándose nuevamente.

"Oh, no es nada. Puedo-"

"Tonterías, creo que pondrá al Sr. Malfoy a gusto verte curada", dijo. Draco tuvo que admitir que el Sanador tenía razón. Lo preferiría si supiera que Herm...

Granger era sano y completo.

El sanador Bray se adelantó y levantó la manga de Granger, la cual, solo notó ahora, fue cortada en tres lugares. Ella reveló tres cortes largos, no muy profundos, pero aún dolorosos mirando la parte superior del brazo de Granger, justo donde Draco había tratado de abrazarla. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos y sus cinco largas uñas antes de mirar hacia atrás en el brazo de Granger, sintiéndose más mierda y mierda con cada segundo que pasa.

"Lo siento", susurró de nuevo.

Extendió su brazo libre y deslizó su mano en la suya. Dando un suave apretón, ella dijo: "Está bien. No quisiste hacerlo".

Draco asintió, sin poder mirarla. En cambio, se centró en sus manos vinculadas. Miró con leve interés mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acortarse y las garras volvían a su estado normal. "¿Cómo sabes siempre qué decir?"

"Ella está tan sintonizada contigo como tú con ella", dijo el sanador Bray vagamente mientras terminaba en el brazo izquierdo de Granger y avanzaba hacia la derecha. "Es parte del proceso de apareamiento. Estás conectado con ella y ella está conectada contigo; su primer instinto será protegerse mutuamente, consolarse mutuamente, velar por las necesidades del otro. Puedes intentar luchar contra eso, pero no será bonito".

Ella sonaba bastante segura de sí misma, notó Draco, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de esta nueva información. Observó mientras ella dirigía su varita hacia los cuatro cortes en el otro brazo, la carne enrojecida se derritió en la suave piel pálida salpicada de pequeñas pecas marrones, y se sintió aliviada al saber que Hermione ya no sentía ningún dolor. Todavía se sentía horrible por lo que había provocado desde el principio, pero ella aún no había soltado su mano, lo que tenía que contar para algo. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo a sus manos unidas; ambos tenían la piel pálida pero ella tenía algunos tonos más oscuros que él, su piel salpicada con una rara cicatriz aquí y allá, con una marca de quemaduras desteñida de una poción fallida.

"Sanador Bray, creo que Dra-Malfoy tiene una comprensión suficiente de lo que está sucediendo aquí y cualquier cosa que él no entienda pueda aconsejarlo", dijo Granger mientras saltaba de la cama. Preocupado de que ella vaya a soltar su mano, él apretó con más fuerza, viendo como sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de su mano más pequeña. Ella apretó suavemente hacia atrás y él miró hacia arriba para verla mirándolo con un ligero ceño fruncido en su frente. "Lo que realmente me interesa escuchar es tu opinión profesional sobre qué curso de acción debemos tomar ahora".

Draco negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. "Todavía suenas como un libro de texto".

"Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo", le dijo ella, sonaba exasperada, pero él podía ver el leve cambio en sus labios.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy seguro de que ambos sobreviviríamos si ninguno de nosotros sonara como una enciclopedia andante", dijo.

"Uh huh", se burló, una sonrisa irónica formándose en su rostro, "¿y te niego el placer de molestarme?"

En un comienzo, Draco se dio cuenta de que la estaba tomando el pelo. Pero no era la burla cruel y cruel que él le había infligido a menudo cuando eran más jóvenes. No, era más del 'Me estoy riendo de tí 'tipo de burlas. Él la miró por un segundo, tratando de comprender el alcance de esta nueva relación en la que parecía haber sido metido.

"Qué amable de tu parte", murmuró, todavía mirándola. "Sabes que mi vida estaría incompleta sin la oportunidad de volverte loca".

Esta vez fue Granger quien puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. Ella se volvió hacia el sanador Bray. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu sugerencia?"

Se giró para mirar al sanador Bray al mismo tiempo; su rostro estaba iluminado con una sonrisa, sus ojos bailaban entre los dos. El aplaudió felizmente.

"Creo que deberías mudarte juntos".

Draco de repente tuvo un dolor de cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"¿Qué?"

Hermione miró al sanador Bray como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza.

"Hermione", el sanador cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada dura a la aprendiz, " Ya sabes lo que sucederá si hay una separación forzada. Te encontrará, no importa dónde vayas, es parte de la magia".

"¡Pero eso solo sucede después del vínculo!" Hermione protestó. "¡Y no me he unido!"

"No, no te has unido", dijo el sanador Bray, "pero lo has aceptado".

"¡No, no!"

"Te acostaste con él-"

"¡Compartimos una cama! ¡No dormimos juntos!" Dijo Hermione, escuchando una nota frenética de pánico en su voz.

"Lo sé", dijo el sanador Bray suavemente, "pero cuando lo trajiste a la cama y lo sostuviste-"

"Pero-"

"De acuerdo con la Sra. Parkinson lo sostuviste y calmaste hasta que se durmió, incluso dijiste "ven aquí'", dijo el sanador Bray. "Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero para una Veela, eso es aceptación."

"Pero yo-" Hermione miró a Draco, quien aún sostenía su mano. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta, retiró su mano de la suya y retrocedió, registrando la mirada de dolor que pasó a través de su rostro antes de tornarse en una de indiferencia. No podía obligarse a preocuparse, estaba entrando en pánico. ¡Hermione Granger no puede mudarse con Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo le pasó esto a ella? ¿Cómo pasó de ser exitosa, soltera, sanadora en prácticas a ser la compañera del heredero Malfoy? ¡Ella estaba prácticamente casada ahora! ¡Firmado, sellado y entregado!

"No quiero esto", se atragantó, tratando de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

"Lo sé, querida", dijo el sanador Bray amablemente, bordeando la cama para rodearle los hombros con un brazo, "pero el Sr. Malfoy tampoco y, aunque sé que es mucho para asimilar, no tiene por qué ser algo malo. No tienes que unirte, puedes vivir una vida relativamente normal juntos como... compañeros de habitación. "

"No, no podemos", Hermione se quedó sin aliento, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. "¡Quiero casarme y tener hijos algún día! ¡Quiero una familia! ¡y ahora ya no puedo tener eso!"

"Sí puedes-"

"¡NO, NO PUEDO!" ella gritó, soltándose del agarre del sanador Bray. "¡Nunca podré estar con otro hombre o él lo matará!"

"Usted y el Sr. Malfoy pueden tener-"

"¿Niños?" Hermione terminó, riendo histéricamente. "No te engañes a ti mismo. Sólo porque se vea obligado a quererme no significa que va a manchar su preciosa línea de sangre al tener un Sangre Sucia llevando a sus hijos".

"Apreciaría que dejaras de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí", dijo Malfoy con calma desde la cama. "O como si supieras cómo me siento". Hermione lo miró, notando que se veía significativamente más pálido y sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, pero a pesar de eso su voz era absolutamente calma.

"Oh, vete a la mierda, Malfoy," escupió Hermione. "¿No te gusta que te hablen? ¿Te molesta?"

"Hermione," interrumpió Bray, "no tienes que hacer ningún plan a largo plazo en este momento. Tú y el Sr. Malfoy podrían quedarse en su Mansión por un t..."

Hermione se echó a reír de nuevo. Era una risa, pero no tenía humor ni alegría. Ella jadeó mientras trataba de hablar, "¿Su mansión? No podrías pagarme lo suficiente como para poner un pie en ese infierno! Una visita fue suficiente".

"¿Quién dijo que te querría allí?" Malfoy exigió de repente, su ira pasando momentáneamente su máscara sin emociones.

"Ah, claro", dijo Hermione en una falsa voz dulce. "¡Lo olvidé, solo tienes a sangres sucias en tu casa cuando los estás torturando, error mío!"

"Eso no es-"

"No me importa", le espetó antes de dirigirse al sanador Bray. "Por favor, informe al sanador Wong que voy a regresar a mi turno habitual esta noche, tengo que ir a casa y dormir bien antes de mi turno esta noche".

Sin otra palabra, Hermione se giró y salió de la habitación, sin darle un segundo vistazo a Draco.

"¡Hermione!" el sanador Bray protestó, siguiendo a la joven aprendiz cuando salía de la habitación. "¡Esto no es sabio! Tú sabes que será fel-"

"¡No!" Hermione dijo, levantando su mano hacia el Sanador. "Lo que no es sabio es intentar forzarme a esto... esto... ¡sea lo que sea que sea! ¡No lo haré! Si tengo que proteger mi casa como para que el mismo Dumbledore no pudiera entrar, eso es exactamente lo que haré!

Con eso, caminó hacia la red Flu más cercana, arrojó un puñado de pólvora y dejó al otro Sanador solo en el pasillo.

….

Hermione atravesó la chimenea y entró en la sala de estar de su modesta casita. Cuando la guerra finalmente terminó ella había decidido que necesitaba un espacio propio, algo así podría servir como un escape del mundo. Con su Orden de Merlín, primera clase, llegaron varios miles de galeones y se había propuesto encontrar el lugar perfecto para llamarlo retirada. Le había llevado un tiempo, pero finalmente encontró una cabaña pintoresca en el campo de Essex, estaba fuera del ajetreo y el bullicio de Londres, pero tenía una gran comunidad mágica por lo que no estaba aislada del mundo.

Suspirando, se quitó los zapatos de una patada y se quitó la bata azul de aprendiz antes de arrojarla sobre el respaldo de uno de sus cómodos sillones. Escuchó un maullido quejumbroso que venía de sus pies y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a su gato, Crookshanks, mirándola con su cara aplastada. Ella se inclinó y lo tomó en sus brazos, abrazándolo.

"Lo sé, soy una mala mamá, pero surgieron algunas cosas en el trabajo y no pude evitarlo", le dijo, frotándole la cabeza como le gustaba y disfrutando de su ronroneo. Ella caminó a través de su sala de estar, por el pasillo, hasta el baño donde depositó a Crookshanks en la tapa del inodoro. Ella sabía que él era más inteligente que una mascota promedio, él era claramente mágico, pero eso no impidió que se desnudara frente a él. Él era un gato, después de todo. Encendió la ducha, se quitó la ropa y tiró su camiseta a la monstruosidad mullida, que la miró, y se metió en la corriente de agua caliente. Mientras se lavaba, le contó a su gato sobre su día y escuchó sus maullidos. A menudo se preguntaba si él realmente la entendía e intentaba decirle que era una idiota. Ella omitió la parte sobre Malfoy, por las dudas.

Cuando terminó, se secó, y llevó su ropa sucia a su habitación con ella, con Crookshanks en la retaguardia. Ella se cambió con una sudadera y una camiseta sin mangas en la que podía dormir antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar una taza de té. Crookshanks la dejó en la cocina y fue a la sala de estar donde él sabía que ella terminaría. Tenían una rutina, los dos, y siempre terminaba con una taza de té, un libro y acurrucarse en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala de estar vio a su felino color caramelo esperando, con la cola colgando alegremente, en el brazo de su silla.

"Un hombre detrás de mi corazón", le sonrió a su gato, "Hay una razón por la que eres el único con el que puedo vivir".

Se sentó, puso su té en la mesa junto a la silla y agarró su libro, cuando Crooks se sentó en su regazo. Abrió el libro donde lo había dejado y apoyándolo en su ya ronroneante gato, se obligó a concentrarse en el texto que tenía delante. No en Draco Malfoy ni nada que pueda tratarse sobre él.

….

No fue hasta cuatro días después cuando finalmente escuchó de un Malfoy nuevamente. Sin embargo, la cabeza rubia que apareció en su chimenea no era la que originalmente había esperado y una llorosa Narcissa Malfoy no era una Malfoy con la que supiera cómo lidiar. Hermione había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en Malfoy en los últimos cuatro días, pero no había logrado tener éxito. Ella estaba plagada de una constante sensación de que necesitaba verlo o hablar con él. Ella lo atribuyó a su entrenamiento de Sanadora; fue su instinto querer asegurarse de que alguien estaba físicamente bien, no era nada más. También intentó bloquear las palabras de Bray sobre que estaba tan conectada con Malfoy como él con ella.

A decir verdad, ella no se sorprendió cuando su fuego rugió, cambiando a un brillante color verde esmeralda. Si no hubiera sucedido ese día, ella habría cedido más temprano que tarde y comprobado cómo iba él.

"¡Srta. Granger!" Narcissa Malfoy lloró, su angustia era evidente. Hermione sufrió un estado de shock; ella había estado encorvada en su silla, disfrutando de su día libre, leyendo con Crookshanks en su estómago. El gato gruñó pero Hermione apenas le prestó atención mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia el hogar.

Arrodillándose, miró boquiabierta a la mujer en su chimenea. "¿Sra. Malfoy?"

"¡Draco está inconsciente!" Narcissa dijo, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "¡No se despertará, no importa lo que haga el Sanador! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Yo... no sé lo que quieres que haga!" Hermione dijo, su corazón latía a través de sus venas a pesar del hecho de que se había dicho a sí misma que no le importaba lo que le había pasado Draco Malfoy. "No soy una sanadora totalmente calificada, yo-"

"¡Eres su compañera!" Lady Malfoy gritó: "¡Por favor! ¡Él te necesita!"

"¡Cristo!" Hermione juró, mostrando su educación Muggle. Contempló la cara surcada de lágrimas de la mujer que había arrojado a sus únicos dos protectores a un calabozo mientras ella tenía su cuerpo tallado como un Muggle Jack-o-lantern. A pesar de que esta mujer no se parecía en nada a la de esa sala de estar, era la misma y Hermione la odiaba.

El "¡no!" estaba en sus labios mientras una imagen de Dumbledore, acostado pacíficamente en su ataúd, flotaba en su mente. De alguna manera, la cara en su mente se suavizó en rasgos juveniles, el cabello se convirtió en rubia corta, fina y blanca. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si eso significaba condenarse a una vida ligada a Draco Malfoy.

"Bien. Retrocede, estoy llegando".

La cabeza incorpórea de Narcissa Malfoy asintió rápidamente, luciendo completamente aliviada y desapareció con un suave estallido. Hermione se puso de pie y respiró hondo, esperando contra toda esperanza que no estuviera cometiendo un gran error yendo a la Mansión Malfoy. No era que temiera que fuera una trampa para Mortífagos, no creía que Narcissa fuera tan buena actriz, pero ella todavía tenía algunos recuerdos horribles de ese lugar. Sin mencionar que Narcissa Malfoy debía estar extremadamente desesperada por recurrir a una bruja nacida de muggles en busca de ayuda.

Se volvió hacia Crookshanks que la observaba desde el suelo con una mirada fulminante en su cara aplastada. "Si no vuelvo mañana, siéntete libre de atacar los armarios", le dijo. Ella

podría haber jurado que lo vio sonreír como una sonrisa dentuda y felina. Negando con la cabeza, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y lo arrojó a la chimenea. Rugió con un fuego verde otra vez y mientras ella entraba en ella con un cálido cosquilleo, y gritó, "¡Mansión Malfoy!"

El mundo se giró y ella cerró los ojos, metiendo los codos, mientras seguía el camino. Más pronto de lo que esperaba, Hermione sintió que giraba lentamente y era depositada en lo que estaba segura que era una de las muchas chimeneas de los Malfoy. Al salir, se sacudió el hollín de la ropa y descubrió que la señora Malfoy estaba parada allí, retorciéndose las manos, junto a un corpulento hombre con una túnica verde de sanador.

"¿Dónde está?" ella exigió, sin esperar bromas como las presentaciones.

A Narcissa tampoco pareció importarle porque agarró la mano de Hermione y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. Hermione se sobresaltó por el contacto físico, ella no había esperado eso, pero no se quejó mientras la arrastraban por un largo pasillo y entraba en una espaciosa suite que estaba decorada en tonos verdes claros y marrones. En el medio de la habitación, en una cama enorme, estaba Draco y se veía horrible.

Su piel estaba tensa sobre sus pómulos y mucho más pálida de lo normal, había sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos e incluso desde su posición en la puerta podía ver que su respiración era desigual y superficial. Se apresuró a llegar a su cama, sorprendida de cómo su estómago se contraía de miedo. Sin mirar al Sanador, ella le preguntó: "¿Qué necesita?"

Extendiendo la mano, ella se apartó el pelo de la frente y vio que todo su cuerpo se crispaba. Ella presionó sus dedos en el punto del pulso en su cuello y quedó consternada por lo irregular que era el latido.

"Tú", dijo el sanador simplemente. Tanto él como la señora Malfoy habían entrado en la habitación y estaban de pie justo detrás de Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de la cama. "Él necesita tu presencia, contacto físico, cuanto más mejor".

"¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?" Hermione preguntó.

"El poder de la fuerza, espero", dijo el sanador. "Odio decirlo, pero estoy impresionado por su terquedad. Él no quería acercarse a ti a pesar de que su cuerpo lo exigía. Simplemente se apagó. Es una respuesta de una Veela natural".

"¿Natural?" Hermione hizo eco, finalmente volteándose a mirarlo. El hombre asintió sabiamente y Hermione le hizo un gesto de impaciencia para que continuara, esta era información que ella no había escuchado. Sabía que las cosas serían desagradables para Draco, que él se sentiría... vacío... pero no tenía idea de que se consumiría así.

"El instinto de Veela es atraer a su compañero a toda costa, la esperanza de que puedas acudir a él si se está muriendo es la razón por la que se apaga", negó con la cabeza, con tristeza. "Si no lo haces, bueno, no tiene sentido vivir para los Veela si el compañero no responde a sus sentimientos".

Hermione miró a Draco y sintió ganas de llorar. Ella le había hecho esto, claro que él había ayudado, pero ella lo había empujado, no al revés.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios mientras pensaba en la situación como lo haría un Sanador. ¿Qué sugeriría si no estuviera directamente involucrada en el caso? El sanador había dicho que simplemente la necesitaba y que tenía qie tener contacto físico con ella. Se puso de pie de repente, se quitó la chaqueta ligera y la tiró al extremo de la cama.

"Srta. Granger, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Narcissa, su voz carecía del típico desprecio.

Sin voltearse a mirar ella dijo. "¿Necesita contacto físico, verdad? ¿Cuánto más, mejor?"

"Sí, así es", dijo el sanador.

"Bueno, eso es lo que estoy a punto de darle", dijo con determinación. Inclinándose sobre él, echó hacia atrás el grueso edredón. Llevaba un par de pijamas de seda negra que ella rápidamente comenzó a desabrocharle.

"Déjame ayudarte", Narcissa corrió al otro lado de la cama y trepó al medio donde Draco estaba metido. Juntos, ella y Hermione lo levantaron para que pudieran deslizar la camisa fuera de él. Luego, abordaron sus pantalones. Narcissa levantó las caderas de su hijo mientras Hermione le quitaba el material de seda. Ella se sintió secretamente aliviada cuando vio que él estaba vistiendo un par de calzoncillos lisos grises, porque sin importar las circunstancias, eso sería incómodo con su madre en la habitación. Cuando Draco estaba lo suficientemente desvestido, Hermione se levantó y continuó desvistiéndose. No había necesidad de permanecer en la ceremonia teniendo en cuenta la situación y el hecho de que el sanador probablemente había visto más mujeres desnudas que un gigoló.

No estaba preocupada por los pensamientos de Narcissa Malfoy, no solo era una compañera, sino que Hermione estaba bastante segura de que no le había quitado los ojos a su hijo. Hermione no podría ser se molestó en comprobar porque tampoco había quitado sus ojos de él.

Rápidamente se pegó a él debajo de las mantas, se metió en la cama y se deslizó bajo el grueso edredón para poder presionar su piel contra la suya. Ella levantó su brazo y se acurrucó cerca, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirando un muslo sobre sus piernas. Su piel era fría al tacto y no en el buen sentido; era como si la sangre hubiera dejado de fluir a través de todas sus venas. Ella le apretó el cuerpo con fuerza y le susurró: "Vamos, Draco, después de todo lo que sobrevivimos, no puedes irte de esta manera. No te dejaré".

La Sra. Malfoy se sentó en un lado de la cama, un sollozo silencioso escapándose de ella ante las palabras de Hermione pero la mujer más joven no le prestó ninguna atención. Estaba concentrada en el hecho de que la piel de Draco comenzaba a calentarse. Miró por encima del hombro al sanador y se dirigió a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas?" Ella se negó a aceptar la idea de que era demasiado tarde.

"¿Antes de que esté fuera de peligro?" Un par de horas, probablemente ", dijo el sanador. "Me imagino que va a estar débil por un día o más. No puedo hacer predicciones definitivas, nunca he visto a nadie resistir tanto tiempo ".

Hermione asintió y bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de Draco, escuchando el sonido de su corazón y el aire corriendo a sus pulmones. Algo sucedió en ese momento, casi como si algo dentro de ella se instaló en su lugar apropiado. A pesar del hecho de que Draco estaba al borde de la muerte, nunca se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida.

Ahora sabía que nunca podría abandonarlo, incluso si él la odiaba por ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Draco estaba cálido y cómodo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bien; estaba completamente relajado y sintiéndose notablemente bien descansado. Estirándose, sintió otro cuerpo a su lado, haciendo que sus ojos se abran. La vista que encontró resultó ser una sensación bastante fuerte de déjà vu; el cuerpo que se acurrucó íntimamente con él, pertenecía a Hermione Granger y su cabeza rizada castaña estaba otra vez metida en su pecho. Recordó haber despertado con ella de esta manera en el hospital y, al igual que entonces, toda la situación se sintió bien. Su brazo descuidadamente sobre su cintura, su muslo sobre el suyo y su aliento fantasmal sobre sus pezones, haciéndolos endurecerse. Él la miró y una vez más se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era; parecía vulnerable en el sueño, vulnerable pero pacífica. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados y mientras él los miraba, se movieron lentamente, como si ella estuviera tratando de hablar. Draco estaba intrigado y esperaba que pudiera comenzar a hablar mientras dormía, pero ella simplemente presionó su rostro más cerca de su pecho.

Suspiró y distraídamente comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su espalda, como ella lo había hecho por él, mientras su mente recorría el último par de días. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuántos días habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Granger pero estaba bastante seguro de que era alrededor de una semana más o menos. Sabía que se había desmayado alrededor del día tres y su cuerpo se sentía rígido por lo que no estaría sorprendido si alguien le dijera que estuvo inconsciente durante dos o tres días.

Él había intentado luchar contra los instintos. Oh, lo había intentado tan duro. Sabía desde el momento en que salió de la habitación del hospital que no iría tras ella aunque su cuerpo hubiese dado una sacudida involuntaria mientras la veía irse. Era como si estuviera en guerra consigo mismo; la Veela en él quería ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta con él, incluso si tenía que aturdirla en el proceso, pero el resto de él tenía orgullo y se negó a perseguir a una mujer que lo despidió sin pensarlo. Su presencia en su cama sugería que había tenido un cambio de corazón y su curiosidad ardía en saber cómo y por qué. No podía culparla por no quererlo, después de todo, tenían una historia bastante atormentada. Draco la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras recordaba sus palabras enojadas: _"el hecho de que se vea obligado a quererme no significa que va a manchar su preciosa línea de sangre haciendo que una sangre sucia cargue a sus hijos"._

Enterrando su nariz en su pelo, inhaló profundamente. Olía a naranjas y... Hermione. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella podría haber tenido razón, él se habría arrojado del más edificio más cercano en lugar de hacer que una bruja nacida de Muggles tenga a sus hijos, pero el tiempo cambió muchas cosas, la guerra cambió muchas cosas. Hace tres años no habría pensado estar medio muerto, sosteniendo el cuerpo prácticamente desnudo de Hermione Granger contra su cuerpo igualmente desnudo, pero ahí estaba él, abrazándola más cerca mientras el pensamiento corría por su mente. La verdad fue que Draco había dejado de pensar en Hermione como una "sangre sucia" desde el momento en que la vio arrojada sobre la alfombra en la sala de estar de su familia y sufriendo un Crucio de su tía. Él había visto tanto dolor, tantas personas torturadas y asesinadas. Había torturado a algunos de ellos con la amenaza de recibir el mismo castigo si no cumplía. Él recordó haberla visto retorcerse en el piso y gritar hasta que sonara como si ella estuviera rasgando su garganta y todo en lo que pudo pensar era en cómo, unos días antes, podría haber sido él. El Señor Oscuro había sido disgustado por Lucius y así, él había desahogado su ira contra su hijo. Draco se había gritado hasta que se le partió la garganta y tosió sangre, hasta que se desmayó de dolor. Fue en ese momento, viendo su agonía, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentía, y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, que se dio cuenta de que no había nada que lo separara de ella. Ambos habían sangrado en la misma alfombra, habían llorado allí, se habían preguntado si estaban a punto de morir y lo anhelaban si tan solo eso pudiera detener el dolor.

Por supuesto, nunca había sido capaz de admitirle eso a nadie, todavía le sobraba orgullo y no sería bueno volver a las afirmaciones anteriores, pero cuando el Ministerio le preguntó bajo Veritaserum si odiaba o no a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles, honestamente había respondido "No". No podía decir que amaba a los muggles; él no los entendía y él temía la influencia que los nacidos de muggles estaban teniendo en la cultura mágica. Pero, ¿los odiaba? ¿Los quería muertos? No. Él había experimentado el mismo dolor y tortura, el mismo miedo, que los muggles y los nacidos de muggles tenían durante la guerra y le había abierto los ojos a la realidad de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Hermione se movió y se estiró, presionando su suave muslo contra su ingle de una manera que le hizo sentir dolorosamente su erección matutina. Él se movió hacia atrás ligeramente, no queriendo que ella pensara algo equivocado, sin embargo, pensó en la idea de tirar de ella debajo de él, arrancándole esas bragas de algodón y hundiéndose dentro de ella era bastante atractivo. Por supuesto, le gustaría que ella estuviera despierta y dispuesta para el proceso, que no era en este momento. Lo que ella estaba haciendo era volverlo loco; se acurrucó contra él una vez más y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo de una manera que lo dejó con escalofríos, y no porque le hiciera cosquillas.

Reanudó sus propias atenciones contra su piel, su mano rozó su pequeño hombro, bajó por sus costillas y sobre la suave curva de su cadera. Su ropa interior de algodón, Pansy había llamado los ' _boyshorts_ ' cuando ella lo arrastró de compras hace un par de meses, hicieron poco para cubrir su culo, pero ciertamente no se quejaba cuando su mano lo barrió suavemente. Hermione hizo un suave sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta y presionó sus caderas contra él. Draco dejó escapar un suave gruñido ante la fricción, queriendo más pero no dispuesto a buscarlo, no hasta que ella estuviera despierta. Si él era perfectamente honesto consigo mismo, estaba disfrutando despertarla de esta manera, demasiado. Él deslizó su mano sobre su cadera, dejando que el dorso de su mano y sus nudillos la rozaran en el estómago y la hinchazón de su pecho antes de ahuecar su cara.

Sabía que era la sangre de Veela en él lo que le hacía desearla así, pero no pudo evitar pensar que si no hubiera habido genes Veela en su ascendencia, todavía la habría encontrado atractiva. Él nunca se lo habría contado, ni habría actuado en consecuencia, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de que habría estado allí. ¿Cómo no podría? Sus genes Veela no lo hicieron cegar a sus defectos; él sabía que ella todavía era la loca chica que había conocido en la escuela, todavía era mandona y sabelotodo, pero también era una mujer hermosa y si su presencia en la cama era algo para juzgar que, ella todavía se sacrificaba. Él frotó pulgar contra su mejilla, rozándose cerca del ojo, con la esperanza de que eso la despertara por completo.

Lo hizo. Observó cómo dos ojos marrones y soñolientos se abrían y lo miraban con ojos llorosos antes de cerrarlos lentamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza por alguna razón y luego metió la cara en la curva de su cuello, aparentemente decidida a volver a dormir. Draco se rió entre dientes y pasó su mano por su espalda otra vez.

"No podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el día, Hermione", dijo, el primer nombre de elle escapándose de su lengua.

Su cuerpo se congeló, sus músculos se tensaron y se cerraron. Él casi suspiró, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad cuando se retiró, sus ojos ahora estaban completamente en alerta y conmocionados.

"Lo siento", espetó.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente, eso no era lo que había estado esperando. "No sé si lo notaste, pero no te empujé exactamente".

Ella parpadeó y bajó la mirada hacia sus cuerpos, su pecho presionó contra su estómago, su rostro al nivel de su esternón antes de volver a mirarlo. "Lo siento, por haberte dejado".

Draco levantó sus cejas, sorprendido. "yo..."

"No debería haberlo hecho", continuó, ignorándolo. "Estaba enojada y asustada, pero no debería haberme desquitado contigo. No fue justo para ti, no pediste esto más que yo".

Draco asintió rígidamente mientras la recordaba jadeando, " _No quiero esto_ ". Suavemente, la liberó de su agarre y se movió hacia atrás. Bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a hablar, la voz tembló.

"Lo siento por... por tocarte así yo solo..." su respiración se detuvo y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. "Te estabas muriendo".

"Hermione," dijo Draco, levantó la vista, sorprendida por el uso de su primer nombre, y él vio que sus ojos estaban realmente llenos de lágrimas, "aclaremos una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él tentativamente se acercó y extendió una mano para apartar el pelo de su cara. "No eres una... una sangre sucia para mí. Ya no creo en esos cosas"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y algunas lágrimas cayeron de ellos, él movió su mano y las secó con su pulgar. "Solo sé que no quieres esto, esta vida conmigo", susurró.

"Yo..." comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por una voz desde la puerta.

"¿Hola? ¡Oh, Draco!"

Ambos se volvieron para ver a la Sra. Malfoy de pie en la puerta mirando como si la Navidad hubiera llegado temprano. Draco apartó su mano, no queriendo que su madre lo viera tratando de ser íntimo con una mujer que estaba en ropa interior y en su cama. Tenía la sensación de que su madre ya conocía los detalles pero, aun así, no quería publicitar

dónde habían estado sus pensamientos. Ya sabía cómo se sentía su madre porque Hermione fuera su compañera, y no había reaccionado de la manera que él había esperado, lo que le había impresionado enormemente.

"Lo entiendo, cariño", había dicho el día que había regresado del hospital. "¿Ojalá hubiera sido otra persona? Sí, por supuesto, no, no me interrumpas", ella había sostenido una mano para detener sus palabras. "Sabes que el estado de sangre significa algo para mí, incluso si no es así para ti, pero lo estoy intentando. Es difícil cambiar de camino cuando estás a la mitad de tu vida. Dicho esto, entiendo porque tu padre es mi alma gemela, él me completa en todos los sentidos. Sé que ninguno de ustedes tiene control sobre esto, y también sé que significa que la Srta. Granger es tan perfecta para ti como lo soy yo para su padre. No elegí a tu padre y confía en mí, hubo momentos en que deseé haber tenido la opción, pero esto es parte de quien eres como Malfoy. La sangre de Veela ha estado en la familia de tu padre por generaciones, es un secreto bastante mal guardado".

Todavía no sabía lo que su padre pensaba sobre toda la situación o incluso, si es que lo sabía. No había hablado con su padre desde que comenzó a notar las diferencias en su cuerpo y decidió averiguar qué lo estaba causando. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que la inquietud, la incapacidad para dormir y los horribles antojos de dulces lo habrían llevado hasta allí?

"¡Estás despierto, cariño!" Su madre entró en la habitación y se sentó en el lado de la cama más cercano a Hermione como si nada le pasara. Draco miró a Hermione y vio que no solo estaba roja en la cara, sino que se mordía el labio y no miraba a ninguno de los dos. Él se movió más cerca de ella y deslizó su mano debajo de la manta, buscando la de ella.

"Lo estoy, madre", dijo Draco, manteniendo su cara neutral mientras sus dedos encontraban los de Hermione y se enroscaban alrededor de ellos. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Solo unos días", dijo casualmente, como si no hubiera estado en pánico, lo que él sabía que habría sido. "Llamé a Hermione cuando el sanador Grey no pudo despertarte y por eso ella vino".

Entonces, Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de un infame Mortífago, le dio a Hermione una sonrisa deslumbrante y genuina. La mandíbula de Draco se abrió. Él sabía que ella había estado entendiendo cuando informó la identidad de su pareja, pero él no había esperado que ella fuera tan... tan... ¿bienvenida? Una rápida mirada a Hermione le dijo que estaba tan desconcertada como él.

"Bueno, vístanse los dos, el desayuno está esperando", dio unas palmaditas en la manta donde Hermione tenía la rodilla cubierta, como si entrara cada mañana en la cama con su hijo y una bruja nacida de muggles arriba. "Draco, la habitación de verano,¿ si quieres?"

"Por supuesto, madre", asintió Draco, todavía aturdido. Narcissa sonrió y se fue tan rápido como había venido. Hermione se giró hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿que acaba de suceder?"

Draco sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. "Narcissa Malfoy prácticamente extendió la alfombra de bienvenida para ti".

Hermione rápidamente echó un vistazo a la puerta que su madre acababa de dejar antes de volverse hacia él.

"Pellízcame."


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo. De verdad, los aprecio mucho. Disfruten del capítulo.

 **Capítulo 7**

Hermione tenía que estar soñando, porque si no estaba soñando, entonces Narcissa Malfoy la había tratado como... como a un ser humano.

Por supuesto, los Malfoy no habían sido más que dolorosamente educados con ella desde que terminó la guerra, pero no había duda que en su mente todavía pensaban que ella era la tierra debajo de sus zapatos caros. Pero, escuchar a Draco decirle que ella no era una "sangre sucia" para él, la confundía mucho más, no tenía idea de cómo entenderlo si no fuera por la moral de sangre pura que él siempre había mantenido. Y si él no creía que ella estaba sucia, ¿por qué se apartó de ella tan rápido cuando su madre entró en la habitación? ¿Tenía miedo de lo que ella diría si lo veía tocar a una nacida de Muggles? No sabía que Narcissa la había arrojado a Hermione sobre él la noche anterior, ayudándola a quitarle la ropa para que pudiera presionar su propia piel contra la suya. No sabía que ella se había quedado dormida, cómodamente acurrucada contra él, y que había soñado con un hombre de ojos grises, labios suaves y una amable sonrisa.

Entonces, cuando le pidió a Draco que la pellizcara, sus motivaciones fueron dos: una, para ver si realmente estaba soñando y dos, para ver si la había tocado voluntariamente.

Él le sonrió de nuevo y ella quedó momentáneamente aturdida por la forma en que su cara cambió. Su expresión generalmente amarga era la única con la que se sentía familiar; él siempre había sonreído de mal gusto o de burla cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Por supuesto, ella lo había visto sonreír antes, pero nunca había estado dirigido a ella. Pero ahora... ahora él le estaba sonriendo alegremente. Iluminó toda su cara, transformándolo en un hombre que ella no conocía.

Rápido como un rayo, Draco extendió la mano y le pellizcó el brazo. "¡Ay!" ella saltó y frotó el área que él había pellizcado.

"Lo pediste", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. "No pensé que lo harías".

Draco se rió y ella se encontró sonriendo sin pensarlo. Se inclinó más cerca de ella, tan cerca que podría haberlo besado, y él susurró. "Me gustaría verte castigarme".

Hermione tragó saliva ante la implicación, sintiendo el rubor que le calentaba la piel y hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente en su pecho. Vio como las pupilas de Draco se dilataban, y sabía que si no salía de la cama en ese momento haría algo estúpido. Como inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo.

Se levantó de un salto, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que estaba prácticamente desnuda, y se inclinó para buscar sus jeans. Los encontró en el piso donde los había pateado de la cama en algún momento de la noche. Cuando ella se enderezó para ponérselos, descubrió que Draco estaba acostado en la cama, su brazo subía por su cabeza y la miraba con una cantidad indecente de curiosidad. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada porque, en realidad, estaba intentando demasiado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su arrogante, 'Sé que soy hermoso' aire, tragó saliva cuando lo vio.

Draco Malfoy con el pecho desnudo, la manta colgando alrededor de sus caderas estrechas y una sonrisa casi depredadora en su rostro, pertenecía a la portada de una revista muggle.

"¿Lo detendrás?" ella dijo, empujando ambos pies dentro de sus jeans y poniéndolos sobre sus caderas. "Este no es un espectáculo gratuito".

"No", Draco arrastró las palabras, sonando más como su viejo yo. Incluso le sonrió burlonamente, pero no tenía ni una pizca de malicia. No era tanto la lujuria en esa mirada lo que la aterrorizaba, era la reacción de su cuerpo a eso. "Pero este es un espectáculo por el que pagaría".

Hermione se puso de color rojo brillante y rápidamente agarró su camiseta sin mangas, poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Ella no sabía muy bien qué decir a eso, así que no dijo nada. Ella arrojó su sudadera por arriba de la musculosa, aunque solo fuera para quitar más de su piel del peso de su mirada, que aún permanecía a pesar del hecho de que sus curvas ahora estaban cubiertas modestamente.

"Tienes que vestirte", dijo Hermione, dándole la espalda, "si vamos a salir de esta habitación juntos".

"Si insistes," dijo arrastrando las palabras. Lo escuchó moverse sobre la cama y luego sus pasos a través de la habitación. Ella debería haber estado esperando que él cruzara su campo de visión. Pero el hecho del asunto era que su cabeza estaba por todos lados y cuando Draco la acompañó con su ajustado calzoncillo de bóxer, lo que no dejó nada a la imaginación, se encontró ruborizándose de nuevo de rojo brillante. Mentalmente, se regañó a sí misma, no era virgen, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?

Ella sabía exactamente por qué; porque era Draco Malfoy y él... estaba... malditamente caliente.

Su cuerpo era delgado y duro; los brazos que se definían con músculos nervudos colgaban graciosamente a su costado, sus abdominales parecían estar tallados en su piel, y una V de aspecto delicioso guiaba sus ojos directo a sus pantalones. Cuando él le dio la espalda, ella tuvo una visión completamente diferente, pero igualmente tentadora, de lo que tenía que ofrecerle a la humanidad. Los músculos de su espalda se movieron cuando él buscó un par de pantalones de un cajón de la cómoda, y cuando se inclinó sobre su culo se convirtió en su único objetivo. Ella se habría sentido decepcionada cuando se puso los pantalones, no le quedan tan bien. Hermione distraídamente se llevó una mano a la boca para asegurarse de que no estaba abierta y babeando.

"Estás mirando", dijo Draco con calma, sin volverse para mirarla. Ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

"No lo estoy", dijo acaloradamente, dándose la vuelta para que fuera cierto.

"Mmhmm" fue todo lo que dijo.

Ella mordió su mejilla dolorosamente, esperando que la devolviera a la realidad. Estaba de pie en la habitación de Draco Malfoy, su corazón latía con fuerza y su cuerpo se ruborizaba con el deseo de algo que no entiende completamente que es. Cuando cruzó la chimenea hacia la Mansión Malfoy, supo que todo cambiaría, pero no había esperado el vínculo mágico entre ellos. Para intensificar, el hecho de que ella estaba sorprendida era solo otro guiño al hecho de que su cabeza no estaba en este juego. Él la estaba tomando por sorpresa en todo momento y eso la dejó sintiendo inestable e incierta.

En cuestión de minutos, Draco estaba vestido con un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro que compensaba sus ojos. "¿Debemos?" preguntó, mientras comenzaba a arremangarse las mangas con un brazo. Luchó un poco con eso, sus dedos buscaron hacer la simple tarea. Ella lo miró con una mirada profesional, la única forma en que podía mirarlo recientemente sin su cuerpo teniendo reacciones incómodas, y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba débil de todo. Había caminado con su habitual arrogancia y fluidez que había olvidado momentáneamente al estar al borde de la muerte mágica unas horas antes y que su cuerpo aún se estaba recuperando. Ella no pensó en eso mientras se acercaba y alcanzaba su brazo.

"Aquí, déjame", dijo, enrollándose hábilmente la manga derecha justo debajo del codo, "¿así está bien?"

"Sí", dijo en voz baja. Algo en su voz le dijo que si lo miraba ahora, estaría en más problemas de los que estaba preparada para manejar y mantuvo la mirada fija en su tarea.

"El otro brazo", dijo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Para su sorpresa, Draco vaciló antes de entregarle el brazo izquierdo. Se dio cuenta por qué tan pronto como comenzó a enrollar la manga. Ella solo tenía que voltear la tela dos veces antes de ver la cabeza de una serpiente tatuada con tinta negra en su brazo. Ella se detuvo, mirando la marca. Lentamente, dobló la tela hacia atrás un poco más, revelando más de la Marca Tenebrosa que marcó permanentemente su piel. Era un contraste, el negro como la tinta contra su antebrazo de alabastro. Ella terminó de doblar su manga para que coincida con la del derecho, pero en lugar de alejarse de él y darse la vuelta, ella gentilmente sostuvo su brazo en sus manos e inspeccionó el tatuaje.

Pasó los dedos sobre él ligeramente esperando sentir golpes y crestas; ella se sorprendió al descubrir que era tan suave como el resto de él.

"¿Dolió?" Ella susurró.

"Pensé que iba a morir", le susurró.

Ella asintió y trazó el contorno del cráneo con su dedo índice, sus ojos recorriendo la mueca mortal de la boca y la serpiente sobresaliendo como una lengua grotesca.

"Este no soy yo", susurró Draco, su otra mano para cubrir su dedo explorador. "Ya no."

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Te creo. No sé por qué, pero lo hago".

Draco soltó su dedo y usó su mano para levantar su mentón de modo que se vio obligada a mirarlo. Ella se encontró con su mirada fija mientras él le sonreía suavemente, su mano todavía debajo de su barbilla. Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero no estaba segura de tener éxito porque la expresión de su rostro la atrapó. Nunca antes lo había visto mirarla con tanta sinceridad. Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios y de repente su boca se sintió seca. Ella se lamió los labios instintivamente y vio que sus pupilas se dilataban una vez más cuando se inclinó suavemente antes de que sus labios pudieran alcanzar los de ella, sin embargo, ella se apartó de su agarre y se tapó la boca con una mano, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No me he cepillado los dientes", murmuró a través de su mano.

Draco la miró por una fracción de segundo, luciendo incrédulo, antes de comenzar a reír. "¿No te has cepillado los dientes? ¡Pues yo tampoco!"

Con eso, él extendió la mano y apartó su mano de su boca mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hacia él. Él no le dio la opción de retroceder cuando su boca se encontró con la de ella, sus labios reclamando sin pensar en el aliento de la mañana o la mala higiene oral. Hermione dejó de respirar; los labios de Draco eran suaves pero firmes, duros y exigentes. Su beso no era como los que ella había compartido con Ron cuando primero habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. Ron no había sido un besador descuidado, pero Draco lo hacía parecer un novato al lado de su dominio en eso. Él la acercó más, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y hundió el otro en su cabello salvaje mientras lamía y mordisqueaba sus labios.

Cuando Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se arrojó al beso, respondiendo con su propia pasión abriendo su boca a su lengua y presionando sus caderas más cerca de las suyas, algo en Draco pareció romperse. Con un gemido que era casi de animal, se inclinó y la agarró por el culo, tirando de ella hacia arriba y cerca, obligándola a envolver sus piernas alrededor su cintura. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba presionada entre una pared dura y el cuerpo delgado de Draco, siendo devorado por su lengua.

Y ella amaba cada segundo de eso.

Ella jadeó cuando su lengua saboreó su boca y sus caderas presionaron su cuerpo. Empujó contra él instintivamente, la acción enviando deliciosas vibraciones de placer a través de su cuerpo cuando se encontró con su movimiento para moverse. De alguna manera, sus manos encontraron su camino en su cabello y ella agarró puñados de él, tirando de él con fuerza hasta que él soltó su boca con un gemido que era parte placer, parte dolor. Respirando pesadamente, Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y le mordió el cuello antes de calmarlo con su lengua y labios. Sabía que podría dejar una marca, pero ella no podía preocuparse, especialmente cuando Draco dejó escapar un sonido tan cercano a un gruñido que le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus muslos y sus caderas, se adelantó, llevándolos a un punto en el que prácticamente estaban teniendo sexo con la ropa puesta. Él la acosaba descaradamente y ella lo amaba con igual abandono.

Ella chupó la piel de su cuello, justo sobre su punto de pulso y dejó escapar otro gemido, mientras él levantaba una mano y tiraba de la parte superior de su sudadera para exponer su pecho cubierto. Hermione estaba contenta de no haberse molestado en abrocharse el corpiño, no porque el objeto ofensivo hubiera sido arrancado por Draco, sino porque era una capa menos entre su piel y su boca. Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, bajó la taza de algodón y cerró la boca sobre su pezón. Ella soltó un grito de placer, su respiración se enganchó en su garganta cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared con un ruido muy fuerte.

Ella sentía que estaba fuera de control; ella nunca había sentido tanta pasión, tal deseo por un hombre antes. Nunca el toque de alguien la llevó al borde de la locura, donde su mente racional huyó y su cuerpo se hizo cargo; estaba bastante segura de que podía llegar al clímax de sus empujones rítmicos contra su núcleo solo y eso era algo que nunca le había sucedido a ella. Ella sintió como una primavera apretadamente enrollada, lista para salir de sus confines y disfrutar de lo que sabía que la haría sentir como si estuviera volando. ¿Cómo le hizo esto a ella? ¿Cómo terminó ella en este puesto?

Como lo hizo-

Draco mordió ligeramente su pezón, haciendo que todo pensamiento abandonara su cerebro mientras gemía ruidosamente. Ella pudo haber gemido su nombre, no estaba segura, porque apenas era consciente de cualquier cosa además del fuego en sus venas y el chasquido de su lengua que envió chispas volando a través de su piel. Él usó la mano que no lo ayudaba a sostenerla para hurgar con ella sus jeans, tratando de abrir el botón con la mano. Estaba a punto de ayudarlo cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien que se aparecía en la habitación.

¡ _Pop_!

"La señora le está pidiendo al joven y a su invitada que se unan a ella en la sala de verano", dijo una voz chillona a su derecha.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se congelaron. Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Draco dejó de moverse contra su cuerpo y rápidamente tiró de su parte superior para esconder su carne expuesta de la vista del elfo doméstico. Hermione se giró y miró al Elfo en la funda de almohada blanca y almidonada mientras Draco lentamente dejaba que sus piernas se deslizaran hacia el piso. Estaba contenta de que él la mantuviera presionada contra la pared cuando él enterró su cara en su cuello y gimió, bastante fuerte, porque no estaba segura de poder soportarlo todavía.

"Um", dijo Hermione, sin aliento. "Gracias... um..."

"Me llaman Kali", dijo el elfo amablemente.

"Ah, sí, gracias Kali. Bajaremos en un minuto", dijo, su mano ausente peinando a través del despeinado cabello de Draco mientras respiraba fuertemente contra su piel.

"¡Le estoy diciendo eso a la señora!" dijo el Elfo, sonriendo ampliamente como si nada estuviera mal. "¡Gracias señorita!"

El Elfo desapareció con un fuerte crujido y Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Draco para que sus mejillas se apretaran una contra la otra. Sintió como si una niebla se levantara lentamente y su cerebro comenzara a funcionar una vez más; era bastante bueno que el Elfo los hubiera interrumpido porque sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían y tenían que hablar antes de eso.

Los dos seguían respirando con dificultad y podía sentir la barba incipiente en su cara mientras la rascaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Ella sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso a su cuello, donde ella podía ver una marca roja lívida que comenzaba a formarse. Todavía estaba palpitando por la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, de que terminara lo que había comenzado, pero sabía que no iba a pasar así. Ella se tragó su frustración cuando él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con sus amplias pupilas.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir allí antes de que ella venga a buscarnos", susurró Hermione.

Draco sonrió suavemente. "Solo si me prometes, lo volveremos a hacer más tarde".

Hermione se sonrojó, pero sonrió, no pensó que fuera capaz de decirle que no. Fue un pensamiento algo desconcertante.

"Lo prometo", susurró, extendiendo la mano y abrochando el botón de sus pantalones. "Pero primero, creo que tenemos que arreglarnos un poco".

Ella presionó la yema de su dedo índice sobre los labios cerrados de Draco y sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que su magia se deslizaba por su boca. Hermione se había vuelto bastante eficiente en magia sin varita, Harry había ayudado a enseñarle. Después de que ella terminó de limpiar su boca para él, ella se acercó y se pasó la mano por el cabello una vez, mirando como los nudos se desenredaban y el cabello caía hacia adelante para colgar elegantemente sobre su frente. Luego ella tomó ambas manos y las alisó sobre sus hombros, sonriendo como las arrugas se alisaban. Deslizando sus manos sobre sus caderas, ella resistió el impulso de deslizarlas alrededor de su culo mientras las arrugas en sus pantalones desaparecían. Mirando a su todavía sorprendida cara, ella le dio un guiño descarado. Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que le había pasado, nunca había sido descarada, pero había algo en su presencia que solo la hacía sentir...diferente, mejor.

Mirando por encima del hombro, vio el espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina. Ella lo rodeó y se acercó para poder arreglar su propia ropa, barriendo suavemente las arrugas y rastros de actividades anteriores. Ella hizo un con su cabello, pasando ambas manos a través de él para tratar de domar los rizos salvajes. Ella logró evitar que se volvieran desordenados pero no podía volver a ponerlos en su estado normal de rizos grandes y brillantes que caían en cascada por su espalda. Ella necesitaba tiempo con un producto para lograr eso, incluso la magia no podría arreglar todo. Irónicamente, pensó por enésima vez que tal vez debería probar las opciones en lugar de productos para el cabello Muggle.

Ella asintió a su reflejo; era todo lo que podía hacer. No se había vestido exactamente bien cuándo se había precipitado a la casa de Draco, de hecho, se veía significativamente más elegante de lo que era pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella tenía lo que tenía y, para ser sincera, estaba bastante segura de que Draco no estaba pensando en su ropa. Por la mirada en su cara estupefacta, que ella podía ver en el espejo ya que él la había seguido, ella estaba bastante segura de que todavía estaba tratando de enfocar su mente en su magia sin varita. Se volvió hacia él y sonrió.

"¿Listo?" ella preguntó, como si nada estuviera mal.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó, sonando más que un poco sorprendido. Añadió "impresionado" a la lista de cosas mentales que nunca antes había visto o dicho Draco en relación con ella.

"Harry me ayudó a aprender cómo controlarlo, ha tenido que volverse muy bueno en eso ya que solía perder el control sobre su magia de forma regular", dijo ella como si fuera una hazaña cotidiana. Ella sonrió un poco ante su expresión atónita. "¿Sabías que Harry infló a su tía cuando teníamos 13?"

Draco negó con la cabeza y Hermione asintió. "Sí, aparentemente ella era una perra correcta y él simplemente la perdió. Se hinchó como las calabazas encantadas de Hagrid".

Draco negó con la cabeza otra vez, más lento esta vez. "¿Y Potter te enseñó a hacer esto? Espera, espera", levantó una mano como si tratara de detener los pensamientos en su cabeza. "Potter te enseñó alguna cosa ¿No es generalmente al revés?".

Hermione sonrió. "Por lo general, sí".

Draco solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Con una sonrisa irónica, le tendió la mano. "Vamos, vamos antes de que cualquier otra ley fundamental del universo sea desafiada ante mis propios ojos".

"¿Harry enseñándome algo desafía las leyes del universo?" ella preguntó.

"Está justo allí con la tierra que ya no gira en su eje".

Hermione se rió entre dientes mientras salían de la habitación, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano en la de ella, lo cual era un pensamiento surrealista cuando realmente se concentraba en eso. Ella estaba tratando muy duro de no hacer eso, porque le dolía la cabeza, y en cambio ella prestó su atención al esplendor obsceno de la Mansión Malfoy. Mientras caminaban, pasaron fotos de los Malfoy anteriores en el pared; podía oírlos charlar entre ellos mientras revoloteaban de una imagen a otra, estudiándola a ella. Bajaron por una escalera y estaban a mitad de camino con otro pasillo cuando Hermione reconoció el papel en la pared y la armadura en la esquina. Ella se detuvo, como muerta.

Draco continuó caminando hasta que sintió la mano de Hermione salir de la de él. Se dio la vuelta con una mirada perpleja en su rostro, pero se convirtió en sorpresa y luego miedo mientras observaba la expresión de ella. Solo podía imaginar su aspecto mientras sus ojos se movían a su alrededor, asimilando los ligeros cambios de la última vez que había estado en el mismo pasillo. Eso no importaba que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había visto esta parte de la Mansión, se le había grabado en la mente de la misma manera que todo lo que había pasado en la sala de estar. Su mirada frenética aterrizó en las puertas cerradas a su izquierda, puertas que sabía que conducían a una habitación con empapelado de color violeta claro y una gran araña en el centro de la habitación. Ahí habría una gran chimenea y tal vez la misma alfombra en la que había sangrado. " _Tal vez no sea la alfombra"_ , pensó para sí misma, " _probablemente se deshicieron de eso tan pronto como nos arrojaron a las mazmorras"_.

"Hermione," dijo Draco en voz baja pero urgente. "Nada aquí va a hacerte daño".

"Yo... yo... Draco, no puedo", susurró, sin apartar los ojos de las puertas de esa habitación, ni siquiera cuando Draco se acercó a ella para poder tocar sus brazos suavemente. Él era tentativo con su toque, casi como si temiera que la sensación de su piel la molestara más. De hecho, no lo hizo, se inclinó hacia él.

"No puedo", susurró ella mientras apretaba su rostro contra su pecho y sus brazos la rodeaban al mismo tiempo que lo agarraba como un salvavidas. "Lo siento, no puedo, no puedo... yo necesito... Tengo que irme. No puedo quedarme aquí, por favor".

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y los brazos de Draco se apretaron alrededor de ella mientras llamaba a Kali, el elfo doméstico. Ella apareció con un ¡ _pop_!

¿El joven maestro está llamando, Kali?" ella chilló.

"Sí, por favor, dile a mi madre que me llevo a casa a Hermione, que no está bien. Volveré y hablaré con ella más tarde", dijo. El elfo asintió, o al menos Hermione asumió que lo hizo porque lo siguiente que Hermione supo fueron dos fuertes _cracks_ y se encontró parada afuera de la Mansión Malfoy, las puertas a su derecha. Draco se balanceó ligeramente, apoyando su peso contra ella por un segundo antes de enderezarse. Sintió una punzada de culpa; todavía no debería estar apareciéndose.

"No puedo aparecernos en tu casa, no sé dónde está. Te traje aquí con la esperanza de que puedas concentrarte lo suficiente para llevarnos a tu casa", dijo Draco suavemente, sus brazos todavía la envolvían.

Hermione asintió una vez y soltó su agarre de la cintura de Draco con una mano para poder meter la mano en el bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta que sostenía su varita. Con eso agarrado en su mano, envolvió ambos brazos alrededor del hombre frente a ella, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el santuario que era su hogar.

…

Porque soy buena, les dejo avances del próximo capítulo.

" _ **No lo sabes ", dijo Draco." No sabes cómo me sentiría".**_

 _ **"No, tienes razón", admitió Hermione. "No sé cómo te sentirías necesariamente, pero sí sé cómo actuarías. De la misma manera en que siempre has actuado, Draco. No estoy tratando de ser mala. Pero... este no eres tú".**_

 _ **"¿Qué no soy yo?" exigió, comenzando a sentirse a la defensiva.**_


End file.
